OverlordGrand Order
by TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere
Summary: Dying and being sent to another world was very cliche. Saitou Fukushima certainly thought so when he died trying to save some kid from being run over and woke up in a forest with a village under siege not too far away. And like all another world protagonists, Saitou was given a unique power: the Power to summon Servants. Ainz ain't the only king in town anymore.
1. EPISODE I

_My life was fairly simple. I was just one of those guys you'd never notice. An average person, running around the city and living out a dead-end job._

 _Of course, the last thing I'd ever expect was to get killed by trying to save a kid from becoming road-kill._

 _You ever read those light novels or just seen those anime where the main character is sent to another world after they die or something? Yeah, that happened to me. Sounds cliché for my story, right?_

 _Well, you're not wrong. I'm not even sure what happened to earn me this punishment. Especially since someone decided to give me the power to summon heroes._

 _Let me start at the beginning here. My name is Saitou Fukushima. I'm 19-years-old and recently graduated from high school. I worked part-time as a courier for a small-time delivery company in the middle of Tokyo. I like to think I had a normal life. I lived in a small apartment near the southern end of Tokyo._

 _It wasn't an exciting life, but it was modest._

 _One day, when I was out delivering a package, I saw a kid chasing his ball after it bounced into the street. The only thing I remember was seeing a car speeding right for the brat before I was off my bike and pushing the kid away._

 _Next thing I know…_

* * *

 **Overlord/Grand Order**

* * *

The first thing that registered in my brain was the fact that my entire body hurt like hell. A typical response after being hit by a speeding car. Actually, scrap that. How am I alive? Am I alive? I think I'm alive. Its hard to tell. Everything's so dark.

I felt like I was floating. Drifting about in some black abyss. I couldn't feel anything other than by body aching in pain. I didn't feel my mouth moving or my eyes blinking. Couldn't even feel my fingers twitching.

Where was this place? Was I dead?

 _No. You're not dead. Not yet._

There was a voice calling out to me. There was an echo, but it wasn't distorted. It sounded young. Feminine. A woman? No, a girl. I tried to move, if that was possible right now, but there wasn't a light in sight.

I tried asking, "Who are you? Are you god?" Wasn't sure I actually said anything. Other than her voice, I heard nothing else.

 _No. I am not god. I am...no one at all._

No one?

 _I'm sorry this happened to you. This wasn't how your life was meant to go._

Wait, what? As if sensing my confusion, the voice called out again, _You were supposed to die of old age. You were meant to fall in love and have a child. Your wife would have died near the end of your years, but your daughter would be with you in your final moments._

Is that right? I should be happy to know I finally get a wife and child to look after, but… Hearing all of this now sounds so strange. Helping the kid was a mistake, but somehow, I don't regret making that decision. Sure, chances are, anyone else would be too terrified to do anything and maybe be frozen with fear by the mere implication that a child is about to die in front of them, but I detested those sorts of people. People who do nothing are hypocrites.

I hated hypocrites.

 _I'm sorry…_

Why are you apologizing? Whoever you are, you probably didn't have the power to save me. No reason to be sorry for something outside your control.

 _Even so, what happened was something I should have anticipated. Simply because I am not god does not mean I am incapable of understanding one's future. I am...sorry I couldn't help you._

Earlier... You said I wasn't dead. Now you tell me that I am dead. Could you maybe clarify on that?

 _Your physical body is on its death bed. Your soul, on the other hand, I am capable of salvaging. There is only so much time before you perish completely... Tell me, do you want to live?_

I think everybody would want to live. Death is something we're always scared of. Even I'm scared of dying. Of course, I don't quite understand what she means by that. If by body is dying right now, how can I still live?

...wait. Hold on. You're not thinking of sending me to another world, are you?

 _Y-yes... But how did you know?_

If I had a body right now, I'd facepalm. Suddenly, I felt like was in a light novel or something. It's...it's nothing. So, if I want to continue living, can I at least know what kind of world your sending me to?

 _One where mortal men live with magic. There are other races, such as lizardmen and orcs that exist, as well as other beings. The same can also be said about dragons roaming the land as well. However, if I send you there unprepared, you will surely die._

Gee... Way to ensure confidence in my survival there.

 _However... I can offer you two things. One is a means to survive. The other is...a "gift."_

A gift?

 _Yes. A "gift." From someone who wants you to live. What is your decision... Fukushima?_

I take the time to ponder my answer. On the one hand, like I said earlier, I don't fancy the idea of dying. It isn't that I still have something to strive for something in my life. I don't have any dreams or desires. Hell, I have a dead-end job that involves me speeding around crowded streets like the 106 crossing in Shibuya every god damn day. There's nothing actually waiting for me in my life. I just...want to continue living. On the other hand, I'm more or less being put in the shoes of some protagonist in a story that just got the crappy end of a deal and being sent to another world or something. On to top it off, I'm apparently getting something special. The way she says it makes it sound very vague so I can only speculate.

Part of me is scared to actually go through with this idea. I mean, what if I die again in this new world? Yet when I think more about it... What do I have to lose? Like I said before, everyone is scared of dying. Right now, I'm dying and my best chance is to accept this offer, even though it means I might die again.

What was that saying? Damned if you do, damned if you don't? Would that saying apply here?

...ah, what the hell. Fine. I accept your proposal. Just one thing... What is this gift your giving me here?

 _The power to call upon Heroes._

That was the only answer I received before I felt a sensation that would have sent my heart into a panic. It felt like free-fall. My body falling rapidly, yet at the same time, it also felt like I was quickly sinking deeper into the ocean. A light consumed me, turning everything to white.

Then-!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 _...are you sure of this, old man?_

"I hate having to force this upon someone so young, especially someone who has no reason to get involved on our affairs... But as things stand, we don't have much of a choice here."

 _You know I do not approve of this._

"I know. But our hands are tied here. We need someone with feet on the ground over there. If the events of the correction of Human History really have made cracks in the boundaries between dimensions... Then we're going to need a soldier on that end."

 _He isn't ready._

"He doesn't have to be... Because he will. In time. Besides, he has help."

 _What do you mean?_

"Let's just say...a certain lass will be there to guide our young Master."

* * *

EPISODE I: Pilot

* * *

Let me start off by saying this. If I _ever_ meet the owner of that disembodied voice of not-god, I am going to punch them in the face.

If being hit by a car hurt like hell, then finding yourself face-planting into the earth hurt like a goddamn son of a bitch. Literally. I don't know how it happened, but I slammed head-first into the ground, landing right on my face and tasted dirt. It was very disgusting, mind you. I think I even swallowed a worm or something too. I was left dazed for a good long while, vision blurry and swimming before I managed to get my senses back in order.

To start, I looked at my body. Sure enough, I was still human. Fair tanned skin, slender digits, legs, arms, hands, feet, a torso and lower body, as well as a head. Still had some hair too. Eyes, obviously, and a mouth and nose. Still had ears too, thankfully. Not-god also saw to have me remain in my old clothes. They weren't anything stylish or out of the ordinary, by the way. It was more or less just a simple black v-neck t-shirt with an open gray hoodie reaching down to my shins, plus worn-out jeans and sneakers. Assuming this was my body in all its complete glory, I probably still have a full mess of dark brown hair and dark pink eyes.

Yes, I have pink eyes. _Shut up_.

After making sure I had a human body and seeing that not-god hadn't screwed me over somehow, I looked at my surroundings. It looked like some kind of forest. A thicket, maybe, with towering trees and lush green leaves. Sunlight filled in through the gaps, creating tiny openings that made it seem so surreal. The sight reminded me of a camping trip I once took with a couple of friends back in high school. However, there was a certain charm to it, complete with a mysterious allure. The air somehow felt cleaner as well. Lighter, if that was possible.

Of course, it didn't take me long before I noticed something that shouldn't be in my line of sight. And that was, namely, what looked like a damned HUD screen.

No, seriously. It looked like the status menu/HUD screen of one of those games you'd play. To the left corner of my sight were two diagonal bars, one colored light red and the other dark blue. To the right corner were a series of tabs in the form of hexagons, each with several different titles written over them. At the bottom of my field of vision was maybe a compass of some kind, though not the actual one. Rather, it was just a line with letters you'd find on a compass. Sort of like the the compass in modern-day video games now. At the very top was a UI that showed off something that made me want to scream profanities.

Two simple words: "LEVEL 001."

God fucking damn it, not-god's "Gift" was the Gamer ability?! Are you kidding me?! How in the hell was this useful?!

(Time Skip, Ten Minutes Later...)

After a good long while of ranting, I had managed to calm down. Thinking rationally again, though still wondering how a Gamer power was something that would be useful in this world, I decided to see if was any good. Sure, it didn't seem like much. In fact, it just made my situation feel more and more like I was in a light novel. But, it was all I got.

I experimented a little bit with this Gamer UI thing. I didn't have to use my hands to interact with it, but I could visualize it in my mind. The first thing I did was check out my stats. It was...underwhelming, to say the least.

 _Saitou Fukushima  
Level 001_  
 _Class: Vagabond_

 _Strength: E-_  
 _Defense: D-_  
 _Agility: C_  
 _Magic: F_  
 _Luck: D_

Vagabond? Seriously? Okay, unless this world is somehow in the middle ages, which it probably is if it has dragons and orcs running around, then we are going to have some serious problems here. I am NOT a damned brigand nor a homeless git. ...well, not that last one, anyway. I did notice my agility was a lot higher compared to my other stats. Maybe it was because of my job as a courier? I took notice of the two zeroes before the one, letting me know that the level cap was perhaps 999 or something.

Next, I checked out my equipment. Again, underwhelming.

 _Armor Set: Vagabond's Rags  
Weapon: Barefisted_  
 _Accessory: None_

Rags? Okay, you know what? Nevermind. Let's see what my items are.

 _Inventory:  
Healing Crystal x3  
Spirit Crystal x3  
Phoenix Potion x5  
SHEBA Armament_

The first three items, I could probably take a gander at. The last one, however, caught my attention. Immediately, I opened it up.

 _Accessory Piece: SHEBA Armament - Rank: ULTRA - A portable version of the Servant Summoning System utilized by the Human Order organization known as Chaldea. Allows one to call upon the power of a Servant._

 **TUTORIAL UNLOCKED! Care to View?**

Servant? Human Order? Chaldea? Weird. I've felt like I've heard those terms before. Regardless, I click on the tutorial and was greeted by a rather lengthy explanation.

 _ **Tutorial: Servants**_

 _ **Servants are the Vessels created to house Heroic Spirits - individuals who have been recorded in the world's history. There are seven standard classes utilized by the Holy Grail, but outside of it are the Extra Classes, which affect the abilities of the Heroic Spirit summoned.**_

 _ **Saber: The strongest of the seven standard. Known for their impressive swordsmanship and capability to tank powerful magic attacks.  
Lancer: Powerful spearmen with impressive strength, yet suffering from their terrible luck. Servants of this class possess crippling Noble Phantasms.  
Archer: Specialists of long-ranged combat. Despite their name, their weapons are not limited to merely bows. **_

_**Rider: Warriors known to ride a mighty steed into battle. Agile and powerful while on the move.  
Caster: Considered to be the weakest of the seven standard. Unlike typical Servants who rely on skill and power, Casters rely on wits and magical capabilities.  
Assassin: True to their name, these Servants are masters of the art of killing. Stealth is their primary talent, but depending on the Heroic Spirit, they can be much more. Note: Often, the Servant Class of Assassin is associated with the Old Hermit of the Mountain, Hassan-i-Sabbah.  
Berserker: In terms of raw power, the mightiest and most durable of the seven standard. In exchange for their sanity, they are bequeathed unmatched physical strength.  
**_

 _ **Avenger: Heroic Spirits, or otherwise called anti-heroes, who have been called to answer to injustice. Often, the soul called is one who suffered hardship and pain.  
Alter Ego: Rather than actual Heroic Spirits, these Servants are considered alternate aspects or personalities that have been split-off. It is possible for one to summon a Heroic Spirit that would normally not be qualified for any other Class.  
Foreigner: Among the Extra Class, Foreigners are the most curious. These Heroic Spirits possess power that is drawn from Beyond the Boundary - that is, calling upon powers that are beyond human comprehension.  
Ruler: Arguably the most powerful class in the Servant Summoning System. Only a Heroic Spirit who does not possess a wish for the Holy Grail may be qualified for this Class, and are only summoned in special circumstances.**_

Hm, I see. So each Class has their own unique abilities and talents. From what I can gather from the tutorial as I dismiss it, Sabers are more or less sword masters who are very durable against magic-wielding opponents. Lancers are just as strong, but they really suffer in the lack department. Archers are long-range experts, but by that long, close-quarters are not their strong suit. Rider is like a speedy unit who strikes fast and runs twice as much. Caster are more or less just squishy wizards who pack a punch. Assassin...enough said. Berserker, a mad dog that only has raw power going for him. The remaining classes, however, are a bit interesting to see.

Still, this is becoming more and more familiar to me. I swear, I've heard these terms before. Either way, if what I read was true, then this SHEBA Armament was going to come in handy. With a few movements of the mind, my [EQUIP] menu was open and my accessory slot filled. Immediately afterward, blue pixels formed and wrapped around my forearm, concentrating together to form a shape. As it solidified, it became more defined and evolved into a solid shape. It was some kind of LED screen attached to a thin, yet durable casing attached to a leather bracer that was firmly locked on my forearm. Despite looking quite heavy, it fit like a glove.

 **TUTORIAL UNLOCKED! Care to View?**

A new tutorial already? Well, alright then. Click.

 _ **Tutorial: SHEBA Armament**_

 _ **The SHEBA Armament was modeled and designed after the very same system utilized by Chaldea to combat the anomalies known as Singularities. However, the Servant Summoning System has been reformatted to be used on a much smaller piece of equipment. In ENGAGED, you can summon up to two Servants to fight by your side. When you do so, the System will unlock the COMMAND SEAL function.**_

 _ **Command Seals: These runes will allow you to ORDER your Servant with a specific set of instructions. Depending on the ORDER, the Servant can be forcibly de-summoned or receive a massive boost in power. It is even possible to negate a Skill currently in use. The System will allow three runes. Keep in mind that, depending on the ORDER, you may have to use more than one rune. Every 24 Hours, if you have used up at least one rune, that rune will be restored and capable of usage again.**_

 _ **Servant Ranking: Each Servant possesses a Ranking between 1 and 5. The higher the ranking, the more MANA you will have to use to keep that Servant manifested. The Class of the Servant will also play a factor in how much MANA you use up. The higher the Rank of the Servant, the more MANA you must use. Choose wisely.**_

...okay, learning all of this is making me think twice about dissing the Gamer ability. I still feel uncomfortable treading into light novel territory, though.

I've checked out all that I had on me in terms of this Gamer ability. Between a few starting items, which really were crystals and a red-colored potion, mind you, I pretty much only had the clothes on my back.

My first priority should be finding some form of civilization around here. Maybe a small town or something. Thankfully, the compass UI was not the only thing I had to direct me. There was a map also accessible from this interface. It shouldn't take me any longer than maybe an hour or so to reach the village listed on the map.

"Carne Village, huh...?"

* * *

(POV Switch: ?)

The moment the knights had arrived, the air became thick with blood, smoke and ash. First came the swords that cut deep into the flesh. Then came the fire that was burning Carne Village's fields. This situation didn't make any sense whatsoever. In the time I've been here, and from what I've learned from the chief, there shouldn't be a reason for these knights to be attacking this place. I could think of so many reasons why they would be attacking Carne Village, but at this very moment, I was more concerned with ensuring my keeper's wish in keeping his two daughters safe.

"You two, keep running!" I shouted at the sisters as I ran behind them. From behind us was the clanking of armor. The bandit knights, assuming that was who they were, were giving chase. Cursing, my feet slammed into the ground as I whirled to face them, hand stretched out. " _Zerreißen_!" A simple spell, but ultimately effective as a gust of wind was released, shooting from my hand like a bullet and throwing one knight right off his feet, slamming into a tree. The second came at me quickly, sword raised overhead. I side-stepped him, moving to his side before grabbing his neck and hooking my leg around his before proceeding to pull it right from beneath him, the hand on his neck putting pressure on his windpipes and promptly suffocating as a result.

There were more coming. I didn't stick around long. Enri and her little sister weren't far off, running as fast as they could. Nemu could barley keep up, looking ready to trip at any second.

Dammit, what the hell is going on here? Why're there bandits dressed as knights attacking? Was it Baharuth? Were they trying to instigate a war? And why attack Carne of all places?! None of this made sense! Then again, it didn't have to make sense. What was clear was that they were going to kill every last villager they could get their hands on.

I wouldn't allow that!

We had just reached a small clearing when Nemu finally found herself tripping across her own feet, falling to the ground. Enri immediately went to pick her up. I quickly glanced around the area and immediately scowled.

"Shit!"

* * *

(POV Switch: Saitou)

It had under thirty minutes before I noticed the smoke. It was far away, but it was clear enough to see. Black pillars, weaving and flowing into the air in a putrid stack. Unless there was a forest fire going on, there had to be an attack on the village or something. Optimistically, maybe they were having a bonfire. I gave a quick look around before finding the tallest tree in the area. If I get to the top, I can get a good view.

It took me a minute to get up to the top. Unfortunately, my guess was right. The town that was Carne Village was being put to the torch. Smoke was flowing high into the air. I could even faintly hear terrified screams.

Someone was attacking the village. The question here is...what to do? At that moment, something exploded in front of my face.

 **-A NEW QUEST!-**

 **"Battle for Carne Village"**

 **Do You Accept?**

I should have known this was going to happen. Really, what else was I supposed to expect? Gamer abilities means quests. And knowing my luck, that means I'll have to fight or rely on these Servants I can summon. But I'm putting my life on the line for a bunch of strangers here. I've got no reason to help these people. By all rights, I should leave them to fend for themselves. On the other hand...if I do this, I can most likely get into their good graces. A village under attack will likely be distrustful of strangers. If I save them under the pretext of a reward, they might trust me. And I get something out of this.

Of course, I have no idea what this reward will be. It could be something flimsy. Or I could inquire for information. I just need to think up a lie to go with it so I can get some more info about this new world.

Mulling it over, I gave a tired sigh and accepted the quest.

 **-BEGINNING QUEST!-**

 **Details: A village is under attack by mysterious marauders! Surely they won't like outsiders, but a savior expecting a reward will have better chances!**

 **Bonus: Co-operate with a Magic Caster to earn Double EXP  
Restriction: Only Archer and Berserker Servants are allowed for this Quest  
Reward: 500 EXP, 50 Copper**

Magic Caster? A mage? Well, whatever.

I slid down the tree and landed back on my feet. I looked at the SHEBA Armament on my forearm. I still haven't fiddled with it yet, so I got no idea how it will work. I won't be able to do this by myself. Hell, I think I'll get myself killed quick. If I'm going to be saving someone, I'm going to be needing some muscle. All I had to do was simply touch the screen before it lit up, filling with bright blue as red words danced across the screen reading: "ENGAGED." At this moment, a red wave flickered through my field of vision as new information surfaced.

I balked. 100 soldiers?! Christ, what the hell did this village do to piss these people off? They were all listed as "Sect Grunts," all around Level 5 or so. I guess it was combat time. From here on, there's no going back.

I went back to the Armament. As ENGAGED disappeared, flipping around and disappearing off-screen, it showed two slots, which I'm assuming are the Servants I can summon. I should probably only stick with one Servant right now, just to be on the safe side. If that tutorial was accurate, if I have two out, I'll be running out of MANA fast. Best to conserve those Spiritron Crystals I've got stored away.

I tapped one of the slots. Afterwards, a series of cards flipped forward, each depicting a curious figure. However, only two cards were highlighted, those being the aforementioned classes that were allowed. As this was my first use, I should probably choose wisely. Do I let a mad dog run wild? Or have a long-rage fight snipe them? Given the situation, the latter could be preferable.

But...given the sheer number, perhaps brute force is necessary. With that in mind, I tapped the Berserker Class Card. To my mild disappointment, there was only one Heroic Spirit available to me. Before I could choose it, though, a new tutorial appeared. Without hesitation, I clicked it.

 _ **Tutorial: The Berserker Class**_

 _ **Berserkers are Servants who had been granted the Mad Enhancement Skill. This technique removes all form of sanity from the user, but as a trade-off, grants immense strength. Depending on the rank of Mad Enhancement, communication is still possible. Typically, Berserkers are incoherent and speak in snarls and growls. It should be noted, however, that the Mad Enhancement effects the Heroic Spirit assuming the class differently, thus the personality of the Servant may be different than expected.**_

 _ **It is worth noting that you can temporarily disable Mad Enhancement through the use of a COMMAND SEAL.**_

I see. So they might be an actual mad dog. Pretty fitting, given what the class card depict.

Well, let's set this dog off his leash.

 _Click._

[Beginning Berserker Summoning]

* * *

(POV Switch: ?)

I couldn't do much against ten soldiers, coming at us all at once. I had managed to kill maybe three or four of them before exhaustion took hold of me. The knights held me down, grabbing my arms and pinning me to the floor with a boot on my back, no doubt intending on making me watch as they killed Enri and Nemu. I tried to move, but the armored hands binding my wrists were tight. They refused to let me stand.

How shameful! To think I would be held down like some subserviant peasant! If I only had the proper tools, I could teach these bastards a thing or two! I looked up in spite of not wanting to. A knight was advancing towards Enri as she held unto Nemu for dear life. She could have done anything. Maybe beg for him to let her sister go. Because, at least then, she'd still live. However, only a look of defiance remained in her eyes. She was brave, I would give her that. She knew she was going to die, but she wouldn't beg. Not to scum like these.

Two knights stood before her. One held his sword up high, ready to bring it down upon them. Enri hugged Nemu closer to her chest, closing her eyes. I struggled in vain to try and stop them. My bindings refused to let me move.

At that moment, however, a cold shudder ran down my entire being. Suddenly, I felt as if I had been cast into a dark, cold ocean and pulled under rapidly. A cold hand was wrapped around my neck, strangling me as I tried to breath. The atmosphere turned oppressive. Behind Enri, a rift had appeared. A void that held nothing.

However, it wasn't the rift itself that scared me. No, it was what came out of the rift that made me wish that my being here had not come to pass.

A towering being emerged from it. It easily stood over the knights, garbed in ornate jet black robes fit for a noble magus. Behind its head, a radiant halo glowed with an almost ethereal light. However, that light was soon tarnished by the overwhelming darkness the being exuded. It was not human for it had no skin. Not even exposed muscle. Rather, white bone was all that there was. The robe exposed what should have been the chest, revealing curved ribs circling around some red object. Beneath the hood was a skull that bore no expression. Blank and terrifying, with only blazing red orbs glowing fiercely from within its empty sockets. In its bony clutches was an ornate golden staff, bearing the heads of snakes, each with a beautiful gem inside their maw. It was like a twisted parody of the staff of Hermes.

An Undead. No, something more. Something far more terrifying.

 _It was Death._

It's emergence startled the knights. The grip on my bonds slackened, but I couldn't move. I was terrified. Frozen in place and unable to look away from the horror before me. The knight who had his sword raised stumbled away, staring and gawking at the robed skeleton in fear. If it had any emotions, it didn't show them as it slowly raised its hand. Without moving its jaw, a low whisper emerged from its lipless teeth.

 _ **"Grasp Heart."**_

In the next second, the knight that had just been moments away from killing Enri fell to his knees, unceremoniously dropping to the ground in a heap. The knights screamed in horror while Enri recoiled, yet unable to look away. I simply stared and watched the skeleton examine its hand with a curious wonder before it spoke again in a gravely tone.

"It seems I'm still capable of casting high level spells here. Had I been unable to cast a 9nth-Tier Spell like that, I would have retreated." It looked at the trembling knight that stood before it spoke again, almost in a condescending tone. "What's the matter? Why do you tremble? You were just about to kill these two and make the girl behind you watch, yet you can't raise your sword against a monster?" It let out a scoff. I thought it must have felt insulted before its red orbs glowed even more fiercely. "Regardless... You will help me in my experiments."

The poor bastard tried to make a break for it. Not that I would blame him. In the eyes of Death, however, nothing would escape. A fact proven as it raised a bony finger.

 _ **"Lightning."**_

Pure thunder danced from its claws, piercing straight through the fleeing knight and reducing him to a lump of coal that crumbled apart. The undead let out a scoff as it gazed at the remaining knights with open hostility. I felt my skin freeze as if I was encased in ice. I felt like I was about to be thrown unto the guillotine. It approached and immediately the knights on me removed themselves, freeing me in the process and tried to flee.

A thunderous crash rung into the air. The ground shook beneath me. I dared to look behind me. Immediately, a gasp escaped my throat as my eyes widened explicably, recognizing the presence that now stood before me.

An armored knight had halted the marauders advance. Black with polished steel, yet shrouded in darkness. It was almost impossible to make out any discernible features, save for ominous red light that seeped out from within the thin visor of the helm. The knights recoiled and crumpled to the floor, yet all ears in the vicinity, including my own, suddenly became threatened with deafness as a gluttoral roar rumbled from the black knight's throat. It sounded like the drowning howls of rage. A creature besieged with madness.

I knew what this knight was. I knew what it was. Who it once was.

It was a Servant.

It was... _Berserker_.

 _ **"ShRRAaaAaAAAAaGH! ! !"**_

Episode I (END)

* * *

 _Preview for the next Episode:_

 _An undead skeleton with a Yandere bodyguard... Huh. Have to admit, that's a first. Oh, wait. We're doing a preview? Ugh, fine._

 _After saving the two sisters, I, the unoriginal OC character Saitou Fukushima, meet the Undead King known as Ainz Ooal Gown. I also meet this really stuck up annoying girl named Olga Marie Animusphere, holy crap that is a mouthful, asking me how I could summon a Servant and if I knew anything about Chaldea. Rather than indulge her, I work with Ainz to save Carne Village, sending Berserker to help the skeleton's Death Knight._

 _Next Time: The Fateful Encounter_

 _Now, are we done? In case you haven't noticed, I'm still on the clock here. Huh? What do you mean I don't have a courier job anymore? Where the hell have you been? I'm ALWAYS going to be someone's delivery boy! New world or no!_


	2. EPISODE II

_Servants. They are the vessels of Heroic Spirits, warriors and icons who have left behind their marks on the world. Summoned by the system devised by the Three Families - Tohsaka, Makiri and Einzbern - individuals chosen by the Holy Grail battle for dominance._

 _However, that system that was once meant for one to have their wish granted was turned into mankind's last line of defense. A mysterious anomaly occurred in which humanity was being pushed to the very brink of extinction. In order to counteract this, the Human Order, that is to say the Chaldea Security Organization was founded. The cause was a Singularity within the timeline._

 _Chaldea was created to defend against this unknown threat._

 _My name is Olga Marie Animusphere. My father was the founder of this organization. Three years ago, he died to mysterious circumstances and thus left the task of figuring out the cause of this Singularity to me. Only recently had we acquired the candidates needed to overcome the Singularity and resolve it._

 _However...an unexpected betrayal occurred. One that ended with my unfortunate death. I...was not aware of my passing at the time. Somehow, during the Rayshift process, I was able to continue existing as a mere soul. The cause behind this betrayal was someone I once trusted dearly._

 _Lev Lainur._

 _I couldn't understand why he had betrayed us. All I know is that he was the one responsible why nearly all of the Masters chosen were in critical condition and only a single, inept Master was left to fulfill Chaldea's ultimate goal._

 _However... I didn't die. Rather, somehow, I found myself here. I don't remember how I came to wake in Carne Village, but what I remember is a voice calling out to me. It sounded so familiar to me, but I couldn't figure out who it belonged to._

 _It has been six months since I arrived here, and-_

 _"Oi oi. Quit narrating your backstory and get on with the chapter."_

 _W-why you-?! How dare you interrupt my debut?! Do you have any idea who I am?_

 _"Yes. A stuck up daddy's girl. Now shut up and start the chapter. Its bad enough that Berserker left me behind and had me walk on foot instead of taking me with him."_

 _W-wait, you're-?!_

* * *

 **Overlord/Grand Order**

* * *

Berserker, or rather Lancelot, had been a startling sight to see when he appeared in a burst of bluish-white light. I couldn't tell what terrified me more: the burning red glow that emanated from within his helmet's visor or the black miasma that wreathed around his body as if it were a cloak. After the initial moment of shock, however, came something of an annoyance. Namely, in the cost of keeping him manifested.

According to a tutorial that popped up shortly after his summoning, Berserker Class Servants consume about 10% of MANA per every five minutes that elapses. That alone would be a pain in the ass, as it would mean I could only keep him out for close to an hour. If real life battles were anything that history described him, I was going to be bled dry even with Spiritron Crystals. And that wasn't even accounting for his Rank.

You want an idea on how strong Lancelot was? Here was his stats, courtesy of my Gamer ability.

 **True Name: Lancelot  
** **Class: Berserker  
** **Alignment: Lawful Mad  
Rank: 4**

 **Parameters:  
** **-Strength: A  
** **-Endurance: A  
** **-Luck: A+  
** **-Agility: C  
** **-Mana: B  
** **-NP: A**

 **Class Skills:  
** **-Mad Enhancement: C  
** **Personal Skills:  
** **-Eternal Arms Mastership: A+  
** **-Magic Resistance: E(D)  
** **-Protection of the Fairies: A**

 **Noble Phantasm(s):  
** **-Arondight (Anti-Unit): A++  
** **-For Someone's Glory (Anti-Unit): B  
** **-Knight of Owner (Anti-Unit): A++**

For a starter Servant, he was severely overpowered. Hell, I don't think I could match the guy until I'm _maybe_ in the lower LEVEL 100's. Even then, I doubt I'd win in a straight fight. Back to my gripe about the guy, as a Rank 4 Servant, he had the added unfortunate benefit of draining about 3% of my MANA per every three minutes.

Berserker was going to bleed me dry long before this fight was going to be over. Meaning, I had to finish this quick. Thankfully, his Mad Enhancement Skill was low enough for me to communicate with the big lug. I was able to direct him to a group of enemies I managed to detect on my map, though before I could issue any further orders, he was already off.

It didn't take long to find him, also thanks to my map. What I didn't expect to find was a surreal sight. Namely, two village natives watching in fear as Lancelot combated an unknown foe. Like he, they were dressed in black armor and armed with an absurdly large halberd. Actually, was that a Great Ax? It was impossible to tell. The armor was quite bulky with horns poking out from the top, though their languid movements gave the impression of grace and beauty while also doubling the killing edge expressed in her strikes.

And then, of course, there were two other bystanders. One was a girl dressed differently than the natives, bearing snow-white hair and bright orange eyes and an absolutely stunned face as she watched Lancelot battle and overpowering the other knight. On the other side, close by the natives, was a...huh. Either I'm going crazy, or that is a skeleton wearing a robe carrying what looks like a demented parody of the Staff of Hermes.

I gotta admit. He's kinda cool looking.

That being said, I was able to see their stats as well. The Gamer ability had understood their existences and calculated everything about them, displaying them before me in their entirety. First came the white-haired girl and then the horned knight, ending with the robed skeleton.

 _Olga Marie Animusphere_  
 _Level 034_  
 _Class: Magus Heir_

 _Albedo_  
 _Level 100_  
 _Class: Overseer_

 _Momonga_  
 _Level 100_  
 _Class: Overlord_

...we~ll.

 _Fuck. Me._

* * *

EPISODE II: The Fateful Encounter

* * *

(POV Switch: Momonga)

It hadn't even been close to a day before I found myself deciding to get involved in this needless massacre. Initially, I was just interested in gathering information about the new world that myself and the NPCs in the Great Tomb of Nazarick found ourselves in. When I saw the village being massacred, I didn't bat an eye or even feel sick to my stomach. I mean, if I still had one. I wasn't even going to help them until I remembered what Touch Me once told me. A lesson that he had engraved into my heart.

Of course, I never would have imagined seeing, oh I dunno, _freaking Berserker from Fate/Zero right in front of me!_

Just because I was once a salaryman didn't mean I hadn't seen anime. I wasn't a big of a nerd about TYPE-MOON stuff as Peroroncino was, but I knew it well enough simply from having watched the ufotable adaptation of the source material. Seeing the living article right in front of me was enough to temporarily freak me out like you wouldn't believe. However, that feeling was soon squashed due to my nature as an Undead. I watched Lancelot kill the enemy soldiers with ease before it saw me and regarded me as an enemy, lunging to eliminate me. Albedo had interfered at the last possible second, pushing him back before proceeding to engaging him.

If there had been any doubt if this was seriously the same Heroic Spirit I knew from Fate/Zero, it vanished as I watched the mad knight overwhelm Albedo. I was vaguely familiar with his Noble Phantasm, Knight of Owner. It basically lets him turn anything he touches into a Noble Phantasm. From something as mundane as a tree trunk to even the most beautifully crafted swords. He grabbed one of the dead knights' sword and proceeded to make it his own, battling Albedo like it was child's play. His fighting style was wild and erratic, but the movement was expert and without hesitation.

I shuddered to think what he could do if he got his hands on a World Item. Undead or no, that thought scared me _shitless._

 _ **"GrrRaAAAAaaaAaAAAggH!"**_

With a warped, gluttoral battle cry, Lancelot threw Albedo aside as if she was nothing. Her body tumbled through the ground, but she regained her balance quickly and landed back on her feet, hand digging into the earth to stop her retreat. Brandishing her weapon once more, I could tell that she was frustrated and very concerned about facing a powerful foe.

I couldn't let this continue. I may not have a good chance against him, but I wasn't about to let Tabula-san's beloved NPC die. Not in front of me. And especially not under my watch!

"Albedo." I commanded. "Pull back. That thing is not a foe you can defeat!"

"N-no...!" Albedo strained, finding it difficult to stand. "I can defeat him! My Lord, please permit me to go all-out!"

Before I could even _think_ to form a response to such a crazy, much less dangerous idea, a voice called out with a tense yet commanding tone. " _Berserker. Stand down!_ "

Suddenly, Lancelot's movements became slack. The tension in the air vanished. He remained hostile, but his form straightened as he looked to the side. I followed his gaze and found a youth emerging out from the forest. From his clothes alone, I could immediately tell that he was possibly from my world. As in, the real world and not YGGDRASIL. He had unkempt dark brown hair and a rather peculiar face with tanned skin, providing an almost exotic look to him. His eyes, on the other hand, made me stare in slight bafflement.

Who in the world had _pink eyes_?

 _ **"RaAAagH..."**_

With a moan, Lancelot stood down. Albedo tensed up, gripping her weapon tightly. I put my foot down immediately before she did something stupid. "Enough, Albedo. Stand down this instant." My order had shocked her if the way she whirled on me was any indication, but she followed it quickly as her form eased up. She still had a hand on her weapon, but otherwise lost any and all intentions to battle. I had no doubt it would flicker back into full force, if the opportunity arose. I gave her a grateful nod before looking at the pink-eyed teen. I had so many things to ask, among those are his being here and, if he was from my world, if he knew anything about my guild mates, before I turned my attention to the two girls.

No sooner had my attention been brought to them had they begun to shake like leaves in the wind. The eldest of the two clutched the little girl in her arms tightly as if in an attempt to shield me from her. I tilted my head at the action, but ignored it before I produced a Healing Potion from my inventory. "Drink this. It will heal your wounds."

"B-blood?" the girl asked, almost afraid. I could understand why she felt so apprehensive. The color of the potion certainly looked like a bottle of blood. She was reluctant to do so, but my intimidating appearance had forced to her to accept it nonetheless. "A-alright, but please! Don't harm my sister!"

Before she could attempt to drink the potion, however, her sister stopped her. The action infuriated Albedo, thus leaving me to hold her back. I didn't get it. I had just saved these girls from being killed, but they were afraid of me? Why would they...

Oh. _Oh!_ God dammit, Satoru, you are a damned idiot. Of course they'd be terrified! They were looking at an Undead! One that killed two men with ease with just a measly spell! It was a wonder how they hadn't died of fright by now. Seeing my mistake, I coughed into my hand and pressed the potion further into her hand. "It's a Healing Potion." I told her. "You needn't worry. I have no intention of harming you or your little sister. I give you my word."

This answer gave way to some hesitance. Even so, it was enough to win her over. She downed the potion and, in seconds, the bloody wound on her back vanished, taking the blood flowing out from it with it. It was as if there was never even a cut to begin with. The eldest sister looked stunned seeing this happen. If I could, I would smile. Sadly, I don't think my jaw can move that way. I then look up at the white-haired girl, still staring at me with this stunned expression. Her clothes were different compared to the two sisters. Actually, she looked really familiar. Have I seen her somewhere before?

"Are you alright?"

"E-eh...?" the girl blinked once, twice before she stood up rather shakily, dusting herself off. "I-I suppose..."

I nodded. Then I turned my attention to Lancelot's Master. He was looking at me differently compared to the others. Normally, if someone had seen me, they'd be freaking out right now. Instead, he just looked eerily calm while Berserker stood next to him, much like Albedo was with me. And judging by the small radiating killing intent in the air, she probably figured out that he was the one who set that monster loose. I had to play this carefully. Last thing I wanted was to get into a fight with a freaking monster that can turn anything it touches into its own personal weapon.

"I assume that black knight is yours?"

"Yep." the teen replied. "So... Quick question. Are you an Elder Lich, or just some costumed weirdo for Halloween?"

"Why you insolent speck!" Albedo snarled, killing intent rearing with full force. The two sisters let out a yelp, pulling away from me to get away from Albedo. "How dare you show such disrespect to Lord Momonga?!"

"Zip it, princess. Talking with _manukena_ over here."

I blinked. Wow, um, okay. Hearing him dismiss Albedo so easily, especially when she looked ready to kill him at the drop of a hat. Props to the guy for that. On the downside, though, I think he just pissed off Albedo even further. Sighing to myself, I gave a glare to the NPC and let out a bit of my own power. That got her attention immediately. "Calm yourself, Albedo."

"Yes, my lord."

For the record, I am STILL not used to them talking to me like that. That's going to take some time. Honestly, what the hell? How in the world did everyone in Nazarick come to see me as some god-like figure? It doesn't help that Albedo's love for me was because of my stupid decision to alter her settings. If Tabula ever learned about this, he's going to have my head!

* * *

(POV Switch: Saitou)

Albedo's killing intent was enough to make a normal person drop dead on their knees. Honestly, she was terrifying. The way she was glaring at me made me wonder if it was actually possible to kill somoene just by glaring at them long enough.

Strangely, though... I felt nothing. Not an ounce of fear towards her. I'm not even terrified of Momonga's appearance, or what his class of "Overlord" may entitle.

I won't lie... It's kind of unnerving, actually.

Human beings, typically, are scared of what they do not understand. Take my situation for example. I died and got sent to a whole other world, filled with possibly more danger than what my would ever would have. Sure, I have the power to summon Servants, but come on. I'm still just your average joe. I am pretty much asking to get killed just by being here. Yet here I am, trying to save a village I have no business trying to save.

Was it because of the Gamer ability? Was that why I was so eerily calm in the face of death?

...how strange.

"To answer your question, yes. I am an Undead." Momonga said. Okay, how is he able to have a voice if he doesn't have any vocal cords? More importantly, how is even able to speak clearly without any lips, much less without moving his mouth? "I've come to save this village."

"Huh. A skeleton saving humans. That's a new one." I remarked dryly before I noticed the white-haired girl staring at me strangely. I gave a small frown. "What's with the glare?"

"Who are you?"

"Saitou Fukushima. I'm 19, graduated from Koyo Gakuin High School last year. Until recently, I was a bike-courier and-"

"I didn't ask for your life story! I'm asking how you have a Servant!"

I blinked. Wait, does she know about Servants? If so, how? No, wait. That doesn't matter right now. I should focus on saving the village first. The more time I waste, the less time Berserker can stay out on the field. I am not wasting any Spiritron Crystals just to keep my MANA up and have the guy stay out on the field. I did make a little note to question her later.

"As much as I'd like to talk, I'm heading to the village."

"Oh? You intend to save the other villagers as well?"

"Pretty much."

"I see..." Momonga seemed to ponder something for a moment as his hand cupped his jawbone. After a moment of thinking, he looked at one of the nearby corpses that littered the ground before raising his hand. Strangely, his body seemed to glow sapphire blue, though nobody other than me seemed to notice it. _**"Create low-tier Undead."**_

A black fog swirled from his hands, consuming one of the corpses. Seeping into it. Warping it. The result was a twisted mockery of a knight. Flesh and bone were fused together, a gaunt face lined with sharp rows of teeth and empty sockets. It didn't even resemble what it once was in the least. Its armor was much thicker and darker, and even possessed a shield and curved sword.

The Gamer ability had identified it immediately.

 _Death Knight  
Level 025_  
 _Class: Low-Tier Undead_

Yeesh. Talk about morbid. Momonga seemed a bit surprised by this development before quickly regaining his composure. Afterwards, he pointed to one of the untouched corpses. "Death Knight. Your enemies are the men in these armor. Kill them and only them." The Death Knight released a savage growl. I could have sworn I saw the thing smile as it turned on its heel and charged down to the village, right where most of the enemy soldiers seemed gathered. As it fled, Momonga turned back to me. "Since we have the same goal... Why don't we cooperate?"

His usage of magic brings to mind the "bonus" of this quest. _Cooperate with a Magic Caster_. If Momonga is this Magic Caster, then I've got no reason to deny the request. Albedo looked scandelized by the idea, no doubt because of my earlier remarks, but regardless the idea was very tantelizing. Especially since it means that I can finish this up quicker. "Fine by me." I nod before turning to Berserker. "Heard that? Head down to the village and help that Death Knight thing. Don't attack it, either."

 _ **"ShhhRAAAaaaAuGH..."**_

I...can't tell if that means yes or no. Either way, Berserker bounced off, heading after Death Knight. Still, just to be on the safe side, I better head down there. "Hey!" Olga shouted as I walked past her, Momonga following the same. "Where do you think your going?!"

"Where do you think?" I called over my shoulder. "Carne Village. You coming or what?"

* * *

(POV Switch: Olga)

I can't _believe_ the nerve of this man! Who does he think he is?! Brushing me off like that! If he really is one of the Master Candidates, which I am beginning to doubt from his lack of formality with me much less his attire, then he could at the very least show me the proper respect!

I was concerned by the appearance of this "Lord Momonga" that knight had protected, but from what I saw, it seems like he is not an enemy. At least, for now anyway. I would have to remain cautious. I was dubious of his claim of helping Carne Village. Why would a monster seek to help humans? At any rate, I would need to keep a close eye on these people.

For now, though, I needed to tend to Enri and Nemu. As the two walked away, I rushed over to the two sisters. "Are you two okay?" I asked tenderly. Nemu, still in Enri's arms, nodded but her face was marred with tears. The poor girl. She must have been scared stiff. I don't blame her. She just witnessed these knights being slaughtered like animals, even if the offending party had tried to kill them earlier.

"We-we're fine, for the most part." Enri said, still shaken. "Are...are you okay, Lady Animusphere?"

"Don't worry so much about me." I tell her. "For now, let's get you somewhere safe."

As I help Nemu up to her feet, ready to take them to a relatively safe place and set up a Boundary Field, Enri looked back at Momonga's fleeing back. She hesitated for a moment, her face telling me she was torn between speaking to him or something else before she pushed those thoughts aside and took a step forward, calling out. "Ex-excuse me!" Momonga paused and turned to face her, red orbs bearing down on her. His gaze brought shivers down my spine. Enri, however, merely bowed her head deeply. A gesture shared by Nemu. "T-thank you for saving us both! M-May I ask for your name?!"

"I am..." Momonga suddenly paused, eyes dimming. It looked as if he were contemplating the answer before the glow in his eyes returned. No. In fact, it looked like they were burning even greater than before! "...You will do well to remember this name. I am..."

 _"Ainz Ooal Gown_!"

* * *

(Third-Person POV)

The town square of Carne Village had become the site of a mass slaughter. The townsfolk who sat squarely in the epicenter, bounded and tied up with several soldiers around them with blades poised to kill them at the mere sign of resistance, were mortified yet amazed as they watched two knights tear through the bandits as if they were paper. One was black and garbed in shadow, red eyes peering through the visor of his helm and his voice nothing but snarls and grows that sent shivers down their spines. The other, however, was a mockery of a knight, with a visage that made it clear it was an Undead.

One by one, knights fell in gory fashion. The undead either bashed them with its shield, throwing them across the square or cutting down anyone who tried to flee. The black knight, however, was like a rabid dog. It didn't matter who it struck. Far, near. Older, younger. It was just striking anyone it saw and attacked without mercy nor relent. The howls and growls and snarls it released only served to unnerve the knights.

Londes Di Clamp grimaced as he watched yet another comrade fall to the ground with his head removed from his shoulders. "One attacks blindly, and the other attacks for sport!" he cursed. It hadn't taken him long to figure out that the undead knight was enjoying itself. Being bashed by a shield meant you could survive. Broken bones and fractured skulls you could limp off away. Being cut down was another story. However, its sword was only reserved for anyone that was running. The black knight was just attacking any poor soul caught in its crosshairs. "Dammit, at this rate...!"

"Hiiii!" Belius let out a terrified shriek as yet another corpse was added to the battlefield, thrown to the ground and missing the lower half of his body, entrails spilling out unto the ground. The two demonic knights were busy taking care of the others until Belius' shriek their attention to him. Upon realizing this, the man's face turned pale and turned to the rest of his comrades. "One of you! Be my shields! I-I'll pay you! Thirty-no! F-fifty gold coins!"

Londes scowled. Of all the people he expected to act so dishonorable, Belius was one of the first he suspected. This, however, was a shameful display. "Cease your babbling, Belius!"

"Sixty! S-seventy! No, a hundred! 100 gold coins!" The first to reach him was the black knight, who grabbed him by the throat. His pleas went silent as the iron hands squeezed his trachea and crushed his windpipes, leaving them no longer operable.

Then Belius' life came to a swift end as the shadowy monster slammed his head into the ground, skull and flesh ripping apart into mere tiny pieces of matter. Slowly, it raised its hand up, revealing blood to be caked on its armor and dripping to the ground before it reared back its head and released yet another dreadful scream.

 _ **"RRRRrrAAaaAAAaAAaaaAgGggGHhh!"**_

"L-Lieutenant..." one of Londes' men whimpered. "What do we do?"

For Londes, didn't know how to answer.

* * *

(POV Switch: Saitou)

There could be no words to describe what I was seeing. This fight was so one-sided, I doubt it can even be called a fight. No. This was a massacre. Plain and simple. It hadn't even been so much as twenty minutes since this started and already the group that once composed of a hundred knights were dwindled down to a measley forty.

Also, before you ask how I was even seeing all of this happen, it was because I was currently floating in the air, courtesy of Momonga. He casted a spell called "Fly" earlier, bring me and Albedo up with him. Certainly saved time walking. Plus, we got a front row seat to see the knights getting their asses kicked.

I glanced at my MP and grimaced. Already, it was below half. Dammit, if this is what a Rank 4 Servant does to me, I'd hate to see what a Rank 5 will do!

"I suppose that should suffice." Momonga suddenly said as he raised a hand over his skull. In a flash of light, a red mask with green eyes and shark-like teeth emerged, covering his demented visage from view. Then his bony claws were encased in leather gloves with metal on the back of his hands. His robe then proceeded to pull itself up, hiding his exposed ribcage. "You can call off your knight, Saitou. I believe we've dwindled their numbers enough."

I nod and raise my voice. "Enough, Berserker!"

"Stand down, Death Knight." Momonga followed after me. On cue, our knights of death ceased their rampage, one stepping away and the other lowering their sword. Immediately, attention was drawn to the both of us. The knights looked at us with fear in their eyes, recognizing us as the masters of Berserker and the Death Knight respectively while the townsfolk gazed at us with a mixture of shock and awe. Slowly, the three of us were settled on the ground.

A shame. I rather liked flying.

"Gentlemen. I am Ainz Ooal Gown." Momonga called to the knights as the Death Knight retreated, standing beside and bowing its head. "As of this moment, this settlement is under my protection. Tell your masters-no...tell your _owners_ this! If they dare set foot in this place, I will bring death to your entire kingdom!"

A moment passed. Then the knights dropped all their weapons and ran off with their tails between their legs. I silently applauded him for the impressive sight before I looked at my MANA bar again, then at Berserker. Unless this quest had anymore surprises, I think I can call him in. I swiped the LED screen of the Armament, proceeding to slide Berserker's card out. Lancelot let out a low growl, seemingly pleasant as he faded into pixels of blue light. Momonga looked curious, as he looked at the accessory to my wrist. I stared back at him and shrugged.

"E-excuse me..." One villager rose to his feet, looking at the two of us with a weary look in his eyes. "H-have you truly come to save this village?"

Momonga nodded. "Yes. I saw what was transpiring here and couldn't abide for the senseless slaughter." he responded. The weariness of the villagers grew. I knew why. The bonehead probably did too, evident by his next words, "Of course, I fully expect to be paid for my services. I don't do this sort of thing for free."

And just like that, weariness vanished into relief and joy as the waterworks began to flow. A few of the more emotional ones slumped to the ground, sobbing for the fact that they had somehow survived. I let out a small smile of my own before my field of vision lit up in gold as a new notification danced before my eyes:

 _ **QUEST COMPLETE!**_

 **"Battle for Carne Village"**

 **Bonus Requirement Met! You will gain double the EXP!**

 **Rewards: 1000 EXP, 50 Copper**

 _ **LEVEL UP! ! !**_

Was...was that the Final Fantasy victory song that just played? The hell?!

 ** _You have new Stat Points! Please select which stats you wish to increase!_**

 _ **Tutorial: Stat Points**_

 _ **When you Level Up, you receive 5 Stat Points. Stat Points will increase your Status Ranks and increase your capabilities! Each stat has their own value and benefit in battle.**_

 _ **Strength: The overall damage you deal out with any equipped weapon. After you reach Rank A, "Barefisted" will be considered Fist-Type Weaponry.  
Defense: The amount of damage you take in battle. The higher your Rank, the less damage that will be dealt to you. At Rank B-, your Elemental Defense will also increase.  
Agility: Overall movement speed and reaction time. Crucial for anyone who survives with their feet firmly on the ground. At Rank C, you will unlock the "Parkour" ability.  
Magic: Affects both your magical offensive abilities, as well as Elemental Defense. Upon reaching Rank D, you will be able to learn "Magecraft" related abilities.  
Luck: Drop rate of items carried by enemies, as well as chances of inflicting critical damage.**_

 _ **Keep in mind, however, that you must input two Stat Points into one stat in order for it to increase in Rank! As you level up, you will begin to receive less Stat Points, so choose wisely.**_

So I get less points to increase my stats, huh? Well, that will be troublesome. Then again, it would also explain why you have to allocate two points into a stat for it to increase. I check my Level and blink in pleasant surprise. I leveled up three times! It seems I was right to accept Momonga's offer. He did fulfill the requirements I need.

I waste little time bringing up my status menu. For now, I should probably just increase my defense and magic. At some point, I'll probably need to learn how to use this "magecraft" business.

 _Saitou Fukushima  
Level 004_  
 _Class: Vagabond_

 _Strength: (+2) E- (D)_  
 _Defense: (+4) D- (C)_  
 _Agility: (+2) C (D)_  
 _Magic: (+5) F (C)_  
 _Luck: (+2) D (D)_

(Time Skip)

It was getting close to dusk as the village slowly came back to its original motions, focusing on repairs and burying the dead. The two sisters, Enri and Nemu, had weeped profusely as they stood over their parents graves while Olga tended to them, hands on their shoulders and a face of sorrow. It felt awkward, so I merely waited in the village's town square. I took the moment to look at the Servants I had available and, to be quite frank, I was a bit disappointed.

As I thought, for each Class, I had only one Servant available. However, not all Classes were immediately available for me. So far, the only ones I could bring out into a fight were Caster, Berserker and Avenger. Out of the three, only Caster seemed the weakest, but when compared to my own stats, they were definitely stronger than I was. I would probably have to Level Up to gain access to stronger Servants and other Classes, but for now, these would have to do.

Ah, speaking of Servants, I needed to ask that Olga chick about-

"There you are!"

Speak of the Devil, and she shall appear. Looking up, I found Olga speed walking toward me with a face that was a cross of irritation and anxiety. I stood up and slipped my hands into my jacket. "The funeral over?"

"It is. And that means you have to answer my questions!" Olga more or less came out with a fierce determination as she aimed a finger at me. "The only way you would be able to have a Servant means that you're a Master! How did you perform the Summoning Ritual?!"

I raise an eyebrow. "Say what now?" I honestly had no idea what she was talking about. When she says master, does she mean with a capital M? So, by that logic... Only Masters would be able to have Servants. Huh. Good to know.

"Don't play dumb! Masters have Command Seals on the back of their-!" Rudely she grabbed my hand. Idly, I noted how soft her hands felt. When she looked at the back of my hand, though, her eyes widened in disbelief and choked. "W-what?"

"Hate to break it to you, but I have no idea what you're talking about." I tell her as I remove my hand from hers. "And as for how I have a Servant, that's really none of your business."

"W-why you...! Who do you think you are!"

"Well, like I said, my name's Saitou Fukushima and I'm-!"

Her face exploded into red anger. "I know who you are! You literally just told me not even an hour ago!"

And yet she doesn't realize I'm purposely doing this just to earn that reaction. Now, normally, I'm not one to tease people. But, in this situation, I have to admit. It's kind of fun.

Unfortunately, as I was going to learn in just a few minutes, that apparently things were about to get much more lively...

Episode II (END)

* * *

 _Preview for the Next Episode:_

 _So, Saitou has the Gamer ability? It looks very different compared to the one I've...eh? Wait, I'm doing the preview. *sigh* Very well..._

 _After repelling the knights, a new trouble arises in the horizon as a group known as the Slaine Theocracy makes its move, attempting to kill Gazeff Stronoff, who arrived at Carne Village. I initially refuse, intending to make my move when the time is right. Saitou, however, disrupts my plans by joining the fray and calling on a new Servant to his side. By the time the music begins, the Slaine Theocracy is already dead..._

 _Next Time: Avenger's Bloody Symphony_

 _It seems we're out of time. I must return to Nazarick. Still, I'm curious. I wonder if Saitou comes from my world. If he does, he might make an excellent ally. For now, I suppose I will wait._

* * *

 _Review Time!_

 _Illya: Ohayo, readers! My name is Illya von Einzbern, the lovely main character of Fate/kaleid and I'm-_

 _Shirou: For clarification, Illya here is from Fate/stay night. Not Fate/kaleid._

 _Illya: Mou, onii-chan! That's not fair._

 _Shirou: The author asked me to make sure you didn't cause any trouble or confusion. I'm just doing my job. Anyway, welcome to the Review Corner, where the characters of Fate are asked kindly by the author to answer some of the questions and/or concerns you might have._

 _Illya: Keep in mind we're only answering the good bits, not the whole review. Now, unto the first letter of the day!_

 ** _Altharis:_** ** _The only thing I have a problem with is you using Servants' ranks. To be honest, it depends on what exactly is said ranking, if it's your own or—the more likely option—taken from FGO. If it's the latter…yeah, don't. Ranks in FGO do a disservice to a lot of Servants, upping it 'cause they're popular (read good waifu or husbando) or making it low because, well, they're not as popular. Like Arash, an amazingly powerful Servant from the Age of the Gods, is only one star, or Romulus, the father of Rome, is only three. Or Herc, nuff said._**

 _Illya: Not to worry! No matter the rank of the Servants, they're easily a match for some of the biggest heavy hitters in Overlord! Well, except for certain Servants. Onii-chan, how would you rank Ainz, who is probably the strongest character in the series?_

 _Shirou: To be fair, though, they are probably other characters as powerful as Ainz, such as maybe the Platinum Dragon Lord, but we haven't really gotten a clear answer on his power level. At best, I would describe Ainz as maybe on par with a 4 or 5 Star Servant. Maybe even Grand, if we're pushing it... Unless, of course, your facing Gilgamesh._

 _Illya: Very true. Very true. Onto the next question!_

 ** _Gasizol:_** ** _The little bit about him calling others hypocrites was kind of contradictory too. He understands people can be frozen out of fear when they see someone about to die, and that's why sometimes they can do nothing. Not everyone can be strong in such situation. So why would he still call them hypocrites? Adding to that is the fact he also understands sometime people can't save others because of their limited power._**

 _Shirou: Believe it or not, there is a reason behind Saitou's "hypocrisy." Which will be revealed in the next chapter._

 _Illya: Which won't come for a while, as the writer will be focusing on Fate/VRAINS. He did say he'll be doing a double post with both stories, uploading chapters at the same time, though._

 _Shirou: I think those are the major questions that needed answers. Now, let's answer what will most likely be the most common question._

 _Illya: What Servants will Saitou be able to summon?! To start this answer off, Saitou will not be summoning a Ruler-class Servant anytime soon, due to them being in short supply. He can literally only choose maybe four or five, compared to the absurdely large rosters of other Classes! Right now, he's starting off with Berserker!Lancelot, Anastasia and Salieri!_

 _Shirou: In case you don't know, the last two are recently added Servants for Act 2 of Fate/Grand Order, being a Caster and Avenger Servant respectively._

 _Illya: Ultimately, only 1 Servant for each Class has been determined, barred Ruler as we said earlier. That being said, suggestions would be wonderful, so long as they are within reason!_

 _Shirou: And before you ask about the lineup of current Servants..._

Caster: Anastasia  
Berserker: Lancelot  
Archer: Moriarity  
Lancer: Brynhildr  
Rider: Alexander  
Assassin: Semiramis  
Saber: Rama  
Avenger: Salieri  
Alter Ego: Metlilith  
Foreigner: Abigail

 _Illya *eyebrow twitches* ...you know. For a starting lineup, some of these Servants are..._

 _Shirou: To be fair, though, he hasn't unlocked most of them yet. That being said, a Servant will be available for him as apart of the "bonus" for his next quest._

 _Illya: Even so, most of them have Divinity! Hax! I call hax!_

 _Shirou: Oh dear... Well, please look forward to the next chapter. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to calm down Illya before she brings in Berserker!_


	3. EPISODE III

_YGGDRASIL._

 _A DMMO-RPG. Arguably one of the most popular games on the web._

 _A titan that was about to die._

 _My name is Suzuki Satoru, but in-game, I was called Momonga. The leader of the guild Ainz Ooal Gown. I designed my character as a "grotesque:" in other words, a Monster-type character._

 _On the day the servers of YGGDRASIL shut down, I chose to stay behind until the last second passed. I didn't expect to find out that the Great Tomb of Nazarick had been transported to a whole other world, much less that I was now in the body of Momonga. Or that the NPC's me and my guild had created now had personalities._

 _It hadn't taken me long to grow accustomed to my new existence. As I examined my surroundings through the Mirror of Remote Viewing, I found a village under attack. Remembering the words Touch Me told me, I chose to save the village._

 _That being said, I didn't expect to run into Berserker from Fate/Zero or someone who can control him! Why is a character from TYPE-MOON even here?!_

 _"Wait a moment! How do you know about the Type Moon?!"_

 _E-eh? Ano... Are you Animusphere-san? Wait, how are you even-_

 _"Cut the chit-chat you two. Its time for the episode to start."_

* * *

 **Overlord/Grand Order**

* * *

Olga had been hounding me ever since the scrubs ran for the hills, pestering me about me being able to summon Servants. Momonga, or Ainz I should say, had left with the chief. Probably to discuss some kind of reward. I would have done the same, if it weren't for this woman. The townsfolk were amused, but I sure as hell wasn't.

Seriously. What is her problem? So what if I can summon Servants? It can't be that big of a deal. Then again, I don't know much about them. From the sound of it, she knows a thing or two about them. Maybe even more. Maybe I can try and fish some information out of her.

...provided I don't kill her first.

Have you ever had to deal with someone annoying? As in the type who didn't do anything other than talk your ear off and you wish you had a mute button? Olga is just like that. Thankfully, though, I had a set of headphones perfect for the occasion. Somehow, I was able to keep these with me when I got sent to this world. My only real question is how to keep my iPod charged when there are no electric outlets in this world, assuming it really is all pretty much medieval times.

Ah, Man With A Mission. Best Band ever.

Before he had left to speak with the chief, Ainz had pulled me aside and asked if we could speak privately after he was done. While I waited for him to be done, I decided to check out if I had anything new. Sadly, my Inventory Box had all the same crap as before. I had hoped that I would at least have something new, but it looks like it wasn't as simple as I thought it was going to be. Just because I summoned Berserker back there didn't mean I was going to get a share of the spoils. And I didn't get any EXP aside from what I earned from completing the Quest. Did that mean if I had to earn EXP, it would have to be by killing enemies myself? Or could I only earn EXP from Quests?

Hopefully it was the former. If I can only get stronger via Quests, then my life was going to be hell.

Since I was checking out my own stuff, I might as well see what other Servants I have up and running. Aside from Lancelot of the Berserker Class, I had two others, both in separate classes. A Caster and Avenger. I checked out the Servant Avenger first. Looking at the menu right now, I can't help but feel as if I'm looking at a cross between a demented musician or a elegant swordsman striking a pose. He was garbed in red and black, fingers sharpened like claws and a thin sword that resembled a pointing stick than an actual sword. Over his face was a mask, marked by a silver visor over a black face. He wore knee-high boots, primarily black with red markings and edgings, mostly around the shin. In between the gaps of armor/clothing and the boots, I could make out what looked like a pinstripe suit.

 **True Name: Antonio Salieri  
** **Class: Avenger  
** **Alignment: Chaotic Evil  
Rank: 3**

 **Parameters:  
** **-Strength: B  
** **-Endurance: A  
** **-Luck: B  
** **-Agility: C  
** **-Mana: C  
** **-NP: C**

 **Class Skills:  
** **-Avenger: C  
-Oblivion Correction: B  
-Self-Replenishment (Mana): C  
** **Personal Skills:  
** **-Innocent Monster: EX  
-Wailing Facade: A  
-Flames of Slashing and Burning: B**

 **Noble Phantasm(s):  
-** **Dio Santissimo Misericordia de mi (Anti-Army): C**

I blinked. For someone that was a Rank 3, his stats were surprisingly good. I'm a bit worried about the "Innocent Monster" skill though. I would have to look into that later, provided its mentioned in the Tutorial Page.

...wait a second. Antonio Salieri? As in, the musician? How in the hell...?

You know what? Let's come back to this for another time. What about Caster? I bring her up and find the only listed Servant under the Class. Rather than some stereotypical magician character, the woman looked like a princess. Dressed in white from head to toe with a strange looking doll in hand. Her snow-white hair spilled over her shoulders and her eyes were a cold blue that resembled ice to an extent.

 **True Name: Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova  
** **Class: Caster  
** **Alignment: True Neutral  
Rank: 5**

 **Parameters:  
** **-Strength: E  
** **-Endurance: E  
** **-Luck: C  
** **-Agility: A  
** **-Mana: E  
** **-NP: C**

 **Class Skills:  
** **-Territory Creation: EX  
-Contract with Samovilas: A  
** **Personal Skills:  
** **-Mystic Eyes of Clairvoyance: D  
-Glacial Charisma: B  
-Shvibzik: B**

 **Noble Phantasm(s):  
-Viy Viy Viy (Spiritual): EX  
-Sumerki Kremlin (Fortress): A+**

...my knowledge on history overseas is a bit rough, but I do recognize the name. Wasn't she the chick who had a lot of impostors over the years about her supposed survival? And moreover, I feel downright terrified. Do I eve want to know how high the MANA cost was going to be with a Servant like this?

Still... They made for good starter Servants. Something tells me I'll have more trouble with trying to keep them from bleeding my MANA dry than anything else.

Just as the song on my headphones finished, I found Ainz stepping outside the chief's house. The elderly man and his wife were thanking him profusely still, something he was trying to wave off. Seeing him, Olga stiffened and ceased her babbling, much to my relief.

Once he was done speaking with the chief, Ainz, followed by Albedo, made his way over to me. "My apologies." he said. "That took longer than expected."

"It was no biggie." I told him, waving a hand. To be honest, he couldn't have come at a better time. Not to mention he shut Olga up. "How'd your talk go with the Chief?"

"Eventful. He wishes to speak with you, though before that, I was hoping we could have that conversation."

"Ainz-sama." Albedo cut in sharply. "I must protest you mingling with this...disgusting bug."

I rolled my eyes. "That the best you got, lady?" I shot back at her, causing her to growl. "Because if that's the best insult you've got, I'd hate to see what you call someone when your really pissed off at them."

"Why you little-!"

"Albedo." Ainz ceased her actions before she could do anything else, holding up his hand. "That is enough. Who I mingle with is none of your concern. Are we clear on that?"

"...yes, Lord Ainz."

Nodding pleasantly, Ainz then turned his attention back to me. "Why don't we hold our conversation in private? Away from prying ears?" I casted a glance over at Olga, who was eyeing me suspiciously. I wouldn't put it past her to try and sneak in on our conversation. I nodded in agreement. I wasn't sure if the guy could smile or not, since his mouth was set into a line, courtesy of his jaw. "Good. _**Teleport**_."

In a single second, my senses were flipped on their heads. My stomach churned, threatening to eject his contents and have me splatter them unto the floor with a bitter aftertaste. Thankfully, it didn't happen. The village had disappeared, replaced by a small clearing inside of a dense forest. Blinking and feeling a tad uncomfortable after a forceful change of scenery, I looked around. In the distance, I could see smoke piling into the air, courtesy of a small little fire meant to memorialize the victims after today's massacre.

"My apologies." Ainz said, noticing my discomfort. "I should have warned you in advance. Admittedly, it is the first time I've had a human come along for a teleport."

"It's fine." I told the skeleton, grimacing. "It'll pass." I hope. "So, what did you want to talk about? If it's about Berserker or this Servant talk, I'll have to warn you. That Olga chick seems to more about it than me."

"That was one of my questions." Ainz confessed. "Still, you went for the main point. Thank you for not beating around the bush. I'll be blunt, then. Have you ever heard of Tokyo before?"

I raised an eyebrow. He knows about Tokyo? Actually, hold that thought. "When you said Tokyo, do you mean the city inside of Japan? Or someplace else?"

Ainz was silent for a moment. Then he started to laugh. Not gonna lie, it was sort of creepy. After a moment, his laugh calmed down. "Sorry about that! It's just... I'm rather relieved. I wasn't expecting someone from my world to also be here, albeit under different circumstances."

I stare at Ainz. I felt my brain short circuit from those words alone. He...wasn't suggesting what I think he was, was he? Did he actually mean that he was from my world? But how can that be? His appearance looks completely outlandish. If anything, he fits right in with this place, though admittedly I've only seen only the village. If this guy really was from my world, it made me wonder what he was even doing here in the first place. How did he end up here? And, assuming he is telling the truth, why was he sent to this place?

"You'll have to forgive me for being skeptical. I don't recall there being robed skeletons in Japan."

The way the jaw shifted, I could swear the bone-head before me was smiling. "This isn't my true body. Tell me, have you heard of YGGDRASIL before?"

After that, Ainz proceeded to explain his situation to me. Like me, he was from Tokyo. More than that, he was little more than a salaryman by the name of Satoru Suzuki. I recognized the name YGGDRASIL easily when he started to explain it. In my world, YGGDRASIL was a massively popular online game. I never played it myself, but I knew well enough about it. Ainz told me how he was a player in the game, choosing to play the game unto its final days as the server was to shut down. However, rather than being forcibly logged out once the server shut down, he found himself in the new world.

I was skeptical, at first. I mean, really. What exactly are the odds of finding someone else from my world in my situation, only in the body of a video game character? I will say this, though. I'm rather envious. Really. That form is very intimidating. Then again, it is understandable why he would hide it. I doubt the villagers would react positively from being saved by a walking skeleton that could kill them with ease. Back to my main point, though, I eventually realized that pretending to be from my world would achieve nothing.

The reason? What could he possibly gain? Neither of us trusts each other from what I see. Ainz made a simple offer, that we save the village together. Yes, it earned brownie points with the villagers, but aside from that, what else could he have gleamed? All he knows is my ability to summon these Servants and nothing else. Something which he confirmed.

Still, he told me the truth. It was only fit I told him my own circumstances. His reaction, along with his inability to express it, was as I expected.

"A deity brought you here?"

"I don't really get it either." I shrugged. "I died early and I got brought to this world. Even worse, I have a Gamer ability of some kind. I feel like I'm living some sort of Light Novel."

Ainz sighed deeply. "I understand how you feel..."

We were kindred souls. We were both taken from our worlds for different reasons. I didn't know if Ainz wanted to go back to his world. As for me, I don't think I would ever have that option. I think I was stuck here forever. Unless, of course, I was going to become undead myself and come back as a zombie.

Ugh... That's a disturbing thought. Being revived as a corpse. Rotting flesh and all.

"At any rate... Perhaps we should return. I fear if I leave Albedo by herself any longer, she might go crazy." Ainz suggested. I nodded before bracing myself as the bonehead whispered the spell again.

Once again, my surroundings twisted and flashed by, transforming back into the village. Unfortunately, unlike last time, I couldn't hold my stomach. "Urk...!"

"Kya!"

On the plus side, I vomitted all over Olga. That should be some consolation for all her nagging earlier...

* * *

EPISODE III: Avenger's Bloody Symphony

* * *

The sky bled dark orange when a group of men had arrived on horseback, approaching the village. The map revealed them to be around the same level as the Sect Grunts. They were referred to by the Gamer ability as "Re-Estize Knights." However, one knight among them, identified as Gazef Stronoff, was listed as being of an even higher level. Over twice the Re-Estize Knights, actually.

 _Gazef Stronoff  
Level 021_  
 _Class: Warrior Captain_

Nowhere near as strong as the Death Knight, which had been dismissed after Ainz received compensation for his efforts, but still quite powerful.

While on the subject, I had also received a reward. They offered me some coin, which I initially tried to refuse until I accidentally let it slip that I had no money. After that, they made it impossible to refuse. Like Ainz also, they also offered me information about the New World after I made up a believable excuse. Basically, I told them I was from a foreign land and found myself transported here when caught in a malfunctioning transportation spell. Not exactly a lie, but not the whole truth.

Back on topic, the elder consulted with Ainz about the situation. Save for myself, the chief and Ainz himself, everyone else took refuge in the old man's house. Not long after, Gazef Stronoff and his merry band arrived before us. They wore full-plated armor, though it looked to be remarkably light with dark red trimmings. Gazef stood out, given that he was easily taller and much more burly than the rest of his men. His skin was tan, dark hair lining his chin with a thin, yet broad beard and a face befitting a soldier.

"I am Gazef Stronoff." he greeted us amicably. His attention was primarily drawn to myself and Ainz, though he addressed the village elder first. "By order of the king, we have been sent to the borders to exterminate enemy knights from another country, who have been attacking the neighboring villages in the area."

The chief was surprised by Gazef's appearance, whereas Ainz looked intrigued. I could understand why. The chief even briefly explained that the Warrior Chief was, more or less, the king of Re-Estize's royal guardsman. This was the first time they've met Gazef, but the chief had stated that he was a man of honor.

As strange as it was to say, I felt like Gazef could be trusted. Hm... How odd.

"Can I assume you are the chief of this village?" Gazef asked the elderly man, who humbly nodded. He then gazed at me and Ainz. "And may I ask who these gentlemen are?"

"No need for that." Ainz cut in shortly, raising a hand. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sir Gazef. I am Ainz Ooal Gown. The young man beside me is Saitou. The two of us protected this village."

Gazef's eyes flickered with interest. "Is this true?" The chief nodded (read: strongly and without end) and explained that Ainz and myself were magic casters. I didn't bother correcting him, since summoning a Servant was, more or less, magic. At least I think so. He pursed his lips, then dismounted from his horse and approached the both of us. Then, much to both our surprise, he bowed deeply. "I thank you both for what you have done. No words can truly express my gratitude."

I shifted uncomfortably. Though I knew little of the man, the chief implied that he was one of high standing. A paragon of virtue and the embodiment of chivalry. The fact that he would bow before people like myself and Ainz was surprising, to say the least. If not perhaps a tiny bit uncomfortable. Wanting to rid myself of some of this unease, I waved it off. "It's fine." I told him as I slipped my hands into my coat pockets. "If I'm being honest, I didn't really do this. I was flat broke and was hoping to earn some coin."

"Indeed." Ainz bobbed his head. "We simply saved Carne Village for our own interests. Your thanks are unnecessary."

"Even so, I must thank you both." Gazef insisted. "We came across a few other villages. Sadly, we were..." He didn't need to finish that sentence. I could probably tell what he was getting at.

...wait. This doesn't make any sense. If I'm right in assuming this, then those Sect Grunts were just mere bandits, attacking villages left and right. There wasn't any clear order to them. In fact, I'm sure that, if I was to completely map out the entire area, then the villages should be random. Yet the attacks warranted the attention of the king's best man? I glanced at Gazef's men and immediately found myself frowning. There were few in number. Little over forty. If the king is as worried as I picture him to be in the face of such an event, he surely would have sent more men, shouldn't he?

And now, here the man is, sitting right at Carne's front door step. Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?

And, more importantly...

 _...why aren't I more angry at the fact that more people are dead because of those idiots?_

"Sir Ainz. I do not wish to be rude, but regarding your mask..."

Ainz traced the red mask with an armored finger. The only means of hiding his skeletal visage from everyone around him. "I'm afraid I can't. There are personal reasons behind this mask. I do not wish to be rude, however..."

"No, it is fine. Merely a matter of curiosity."

"Sir!" One of Gazef's men suddenly approached, face laced with panic. "We've spotted a large number of people beginning to surround the village!"

"What?!"

I looked at my map and frowned. Sure enough, several red dots were starting to appear on my map. They were forming a defensive line around the village, as if to encircle everyone inside. They were listed simply as "Slane Wizards." Level 4 or so.

No, scratch that. They weren't alone. Light purple dots also appeared. When I looked at the stats, though, I nearly did a spit-take.

 _Archangel Flame  
Level 015_  
 _Class: Holy_

Jesus... There's over a hundred of these bastards.

* * *

(POV Switch: Ainz)

I was once more thankful for my newfound status as a mere undead. Even if I weren't capable of showing emotion, Gazef would have surely felt my surprise. The men garbed in black had formed a defensive line, enclosing the village, though the bulk of their formation lied just outside the only other exit. That being said, I had no doubt that they had soldiers waiting in the forest as well.

Still... Who would have thought I'd see Archangel Flame's here in this new world? Could this mean that YGGDRASIL spells exist here as well? It's worth looking into. If I have the chance, I should secure a few of these people. Interrogate them and see what they know. As Gazef surveys the crowd of enemies, I discreetly message Aura and Mare, telling them to send a few Eight Edge Assassins and discreetly capture some of them.

Hopefully, this doesn't arouse any sort of suspicion. I'd hate to lose more villagers, especially after I went through the trouble of saving them.

"Those robes..." Gazef frowned heavily. "The Slane Theocracy, hm?"

"Quite odd for them to be coming in full force." I hummed, putting a hand to my "chin." "As far as I know, this village doesn't have very much significance. Unless... Do you have a history with them, Warrior Captain?"

Gazef looked somewhat amused by my inquiry. "Somewhat." he answered. "As I'm sure you know, the Theocracy is one of Re-Estize's neighbors. If I had to guess, they're most likely from one of the Six Scriptures. The fact they have angels on their side is proof enough." The amusement died shortly afterward, his face becoming solemn. "The opposing force is superior, both in number and in fire power."

I'll say! Given what I've seen so far, the people of this world don't have much protection against foes with serious magical firepower. Something as simple as a fifth tier spell could kill a man instantly. I suspect the same goes for spells of tier three and higher. Sending men like these against an Archangel Flame would be no different than sending pigs to the slaughter.

"I'd hate to think the nobility hates me so much that they would conspire with the Theocracy and set this up for me when I'm at my most vulnerable." Gazef sighed. "Then again, I shouldn't be too surprised. They've never had much fondness for me."

Saitou tilted his head. "Why's that?"

"Let us just say that they did not take too kindly to someone of lower birth becoming so favored by the king, and leave it at that." Gazef told him with a bitter smile. I see now, so that's the situation. If what he says is true, then the attacks on the villages up to this point have all been done in order to lure him out. With so weak a force, and so under-equipped if what he says is to be believed, Gazef is more or less a sitting duck. Ripe for the picking. His eyes then turned back to the window, showing the Slane Theocracy. "Sir Ainz... I would like to hire you. Name your price."

I smiled bitterly. "I'm afraid I must refuse."

Saitou stared at me strangely. I half-expected Gazef to try harder, but he instead gave a wry grin. "Very well." he said, respecting my choice. "However, may I ask this one favor? Please... Please, protect this village." His body leaned. I put a hand to his shoulder before he could kneel. I wasn't sure why, but to see him go this far... It disturbs me, I suppose.

"There's no need for that." I told him sincerely. "I shall protect this village. Upon the great name of Ainz Ooal Gown!"

And I will honor it. It will be a cold day in hell before I break a vow under the name of my guild. Of course, I had another reason for refusing. While I had faith in the Eight Edge Assassins procuring some of the theocracy mages, it would be prudent to acquire as many as possible. Given the situation at hand, Gazef was likely to die in this battle. If I were to use the [Idol of Transfer], I could swap places with him. This way, I could not only have the Warrior Captain indebted to me, but also even more valuable sources of information.

...that being said, there was one other factor. And that was, namely, the elephant in the room next to me. I turned my head to face Saitou, who had a pensive look on his face. "What about you, Saitou? What will you do?"

He was quiet for a moment. It was hard to tell what he was thinking. Gazef stared at him with a look that was mixed between worry and anxiety. He did look fairly young, and the idea of him going off into battle was most likely a terrible one.

Finally, the silence ended. And Saitou derailed my plans right then and there.

"You got room for one more?"

* * *

(POV Switch: Saitou)

 **-A NEW QUEST!-**

 **"Sunlit Scripture's Counterattack"**

 **Do You Accept?**

The quest prompt showed up not long after Gazef had requested Ainz for his assistance. I barely paid any attention to it, as I instead took the moment to look into something that had been bothering me for quite a while.

I will be honest. _I didn't like what I found._

 _ **Empathy: 4/100  
**_ _ **Intellect: 15/100  
**_ _ **Guts: 7/100  
Apathy: 16/100  
Fear: 5/100  
Charm: 1/100**_

Son of a fucking _bitch_. This explains why I didn't think about helping Carne Village the moment that quest popped up. My Gamer ability... That fucking not-god. I swear, if I ever find the son of a bitch, I'm going to do more than punch 'em in the face. This is not funny. My emotions are not meant to be calculated and controlled by some goddamn system!

In the end, though, I realized that no matter how much I raged, it wouldn't do me any good. Getting angry wouldn't help me any here. If I was going to be angry, I was going to direct it at the closest outlet. When Ainz refused Gazef's offer and directed his attention toward me, I had my outlet.

"You got room for one more?" I asked as I mentally clicked [Yes].

Gazef's face looked torn between relief and sadness, no doubt because of my apparent age. "Are you certain?" he asked me. "You may very well be walking into your death with us."

"Maybe." I replied. "But I don't like sitting around and doing nothing. People who have the power to stop something, but refuse to act on their instincts, are nothing more than idiots." I didn't want to be like that. I wanted to continue being who I was. I wasn't going to let some damn system get in my way. Even if it was regulating every aspect of my emotional state.

Either way, big guy. Like it or not, you are stuck with me.

 **-BEGINNING QUEST!-**

 **Details: You just saved Carne Village, but now the mastermind behind the attack is ready to wipe out the village! Cooperate with the Warrior Captain Gazef Stronoff, and defend Carne Village one last time!**

 **Bonus: Do not kill the BOSS to earn a new weapon!  
Restriction: Only Avenger, Saber and Foreigner-class Servants are allowed for this Quest  
Reward: 625 EXP, 10 Silver, 30 Copper, 1 Saint Graph**

"...I thank you, from the bottom of my heart, Sir Saitou." Gazef bowed deeply to me before turning to Ainz. "Sir Ainz, please take care of the village."

Ainz nodded. Afterwards, I bid the skeleton man goodbye. I had a feeling this would the last time we would see each other in a while. I followed Gazef out back, to where his men were getting ready. Swords were being prepped for battle while some took the moment to inspect what little gear they had packed.

Looking at their Levels, I grimaced. I then look at my MP and turned it into a scowl.

Below half... Here's hoping Avenger doesn't suck the life out of me like Berserker did.

"Everyone." Gazef called. "As you know, our foe is one of the Six Scriptures of the Slane Theocracy! Most of their forces appear to be comprised of magic casters. Typically summoners, given the sheer number of angels at their side." The men of Re-Estize grimaced, but their determination did not falter for a moment. Instead, their resolve was further hardened. "Not all of us will make it out alive. Be aware of that. Our plan is to split into two groups: one will break through their formation. Sir Howger will lead this group. Your task will be to reach the kingdom and request reinforcements, if only to spare this village from the fate of those we could not save. The rest of us will defend the village, for as long as we can!"

He took a breath. Then, he placed a firm hand on my shoulders. "This is Sir Saitou. Alongside Sir Ainz, he defended Carne Village. He is also a magic caster as well."

This, of course, earned skeptical looks from among the men. Technically speaking, I wasn't a magic caster. Rather, I was little more than a kid who go thrown here after death who could summon Servants. Regardless, I have a role to play here.

"What kind of magic can he do?"

Rather than answer, I instead step forward, raising my arm and booting up the SHEBA Armament. Looks of wonder and awe gazed upon this marvel of technology upon my forearm, the only one of its kind as far as I am aware of. The word "ENGAGED" re-appeared, soon disappearing with a wave of red. Then my Servant menu flared up.

Since these guys killed a few villagers... I think it would be appropriate for them to learn about karma, no? I chose Avenger, tapping his image and beginning the process almost immediately.

[Beginning Avenger Summoning]

With the announcement came a burst of light, creating a small whirlpool of wind. Inside this light was a lone figure, sword in hand. Everyone was forced to shield their eyes from the intensity of the light. After a moment, the light shattered apart into tiny little specks, revealing the Avenger - Antonio Salieri, in all of his glory. His presence startled many of the soldiers. A few even going for their swords. A quick warning from Gazef ceased them on the spot.

I stared at Avenger intently as new information began to appear before my eyes, detailing what I needed to know about Salieri.

 ** _Tutorial: The Avenger Class_**

 ** _Avengers are among the Extra Servants. Unlike the other Vessels, Avengers are Heroic Spirits who have been wronged in some way. A famous example would be Edmond Dantes, otherwise more widely known as the Count of Monte Cristo. They're stats tend to very depending on the Legendary Soul in question, but they all share a common trait: they are summoned because of injustice. And when faced with injustice, they shall bring swift retribution._**

 ** _It is also worth noting that, among the Servant classes that can be summoned, Avengers have the lowest MANA absorption._**

...oh, thank you god.

"I am... Avenger." Salieri addressed men, sweeping into a grandiose bow. His voice was baritone and low with an even tone, yet I could feel the icy edge and hidden venom hiding within such words. "You are my Master, are you not?"

I nodded. "Fukushima, Saitou. Pleased to make your acquaintance." I greeted. "Just to be sure... You are Antonio Salieri, right?"

"That man is dead. I am simply an Avenger. No more, no less." Salieri replied coolly. "Order me as you will. If you would have me kill a man, simply point me in the right direction, Master."

"...incredible." Gazef breathed. "I've never seen a summoning of this nature before."

I tilted my head, giving Gazef a small, lop-sided grin. "You ain't seen nothin' yet."

* * *

(Normal 3rd-Person POV)

Standing at the very back of the group barring the village was the commander of this operation, Nigun Grid Luin. He was fairly old, with gaunt cheeks and cold eyes, garbed in the same robes as the rest, if only more refined. On the side of his face was a rather menacing-looking scar, creating the visage of a wizard who was not to be trifled with. His presence was one that commanded both fear and respect among his peers.

Of course, there was more to it than that. He was a captain of the Sunlight Scripture. As for his purpose here? It was rather simple. He was tasked with eliminating a very specific person. One that had been of particular importance. That individual had been none other than Gazef Stronoff, the Warrior Chief of Re-Estize. If the Theocracy could eliminate him, then their operations would proceed much smoother. Of course, another reason was because a great deal of the nobility had also something to offer to the Theocracy if they could eliminate him. They made it no secret that they wanted to get rid of the man.

Having a noble's favor in your pocket could go a long way, Nigun thought. Hence why he accepted this task. Besides, it would serve as a chance to improve upon his abilities by facing and killing this man. Once he's done that, he could take revenge upon the person who cut the scar on his face.

"Captain Nigun." one of his subordinates called. "We've lost contact with a few of our members to the far side of the village within the forest."

Nigun frowned. "Are they attempting to escape?" he wondered out loud to himself. "Or trying to attack us from both sides?" Either way, it was a foolish endeavor. Everyone was going to die today, no matter what path was taken. Be it Re-Estize trash or village fodder. "No matter. However, just to be safe, summon about twelve additional angels."

However, as a single breath of wind began to roll over the planes when Nigun prepared to give the order to tighten the circle and eliminate everyone in the village, a beautiful melody of sounds began to ring out into the air.

 _{for your musical pleasure, Symphony No.9 in E Minor from the new world}_

"What in the...?" Nigun balked in confusion, looking around. "Is that an orchestra?"

Then, an even more startling sight appeared: far off in the horizon, a group of men garbed in armor charged forward on horseback. Their armor alone identified them as members of Re-Estize. At the head, Nigun identified Gazef Stronoff. However, what startled the Slane Theocracy were the ghostly phantoms accompanying them, armed with long blades and some sort of instrument with a metal tubing attached. Not far behind, seemingly floating in the air was a figure garbed in dark red, a thin blade in hand, currently swaying it about as if playing a violin or cello.

"What is this magic?!" Nigun's eyes narrowed dangerously. There was no mention of there being a magic caster alongside Gazef Stronoff in this plan, according to their intel. Had their plans been leaked and he planned ahead of time? Or was this a new foe entirely? An unforeseen ally? "All units! Attack them now with your Angels!"

With a chorus of enchantment spells, the angels were bathed in colored lights, raising their hands overhead and creating thin, long spears of beautiful white light. However, before they could throw them, the white robed figures raised their instruments, taking aim. Then a series of obnoxious and booming sounds exploded into the air, akin to the booms of thunder claps. The white figures recoiled, dissipating only moments after. Yet their purpose had been fulfilled. Several of the angels had suddenly slackened, descending to the earth and breaking apart into motes of golden orbs.

Nigun's eyes widened. "What was that?" he shouted in dismay. "What magic was that?!"

From the other side of the battlefield, where Gazef and his men approached, Saitou Fukushima snorted. "The best kind of magic." he deadpanned as he held unto the reigns of his horse for dear life, lest he somehow fall off the saddle. "Gunfire." He glanced at his MANA in the HUD visible only to him. Avenger had only been present for ten minutes. In that short amount of time, his MANA had only begun to slowly decrease. He was thankful for that, at the very least. Berserker had been eating his up in little time at all.

 _'Still...'_ he thought with a small sweatdrop as he glanced at Avenger, who continued to instruct his phantasmal orchestra of bloodshed and murder. _'Isn't this technically considered copyright? I mean, last I checked, Salieri didn't compose Symphony No. 9.'_ Then again, who was he to judge?

Besides, he had to admit. It was a fine choice.

"Break through their formation!" Gazef shouted. "Howger, take your men and ensure reinforcements arrive! We will hold them off here! Sir Saitou! Please remain at my side! We can't afford to lose you or your spirit!"

Saitou nodded, turning his head to Avenger. "Hear that?" he said. "We stick with _taichou_."

"Understood." Avenger responded curtly. "Shall I continue the Theocracy's orchestra of despair?"

"Please do."

* * *

(POV Switch: Ainz)

After about four or five minutes of waiting, I finally got word from Aura and Mare. A few Slane Theocracy mages were apprehended and taken back to Nazarick. For the time being, I ordered Sebas to watch over them and have Demiurge restrain them until I returned. I wanted to be present when they divulged everything they knew to us.

In the meantime, though, I wanted to see how the battle will play out. I gave my word that I would protect Carne Village, but I said nothing about lending my help in case things turned south. Of course, I doubted that would happen, since Saitou more or less has the power to summon Servants. He never divulged to me how he was capable, but I was willing to wager a guess and say that it was due to that piece of machinery on his arm.

Speaking of Servants, the one he summoned was quite strange. I've never seen it before. Then again, I haven't seen much of the Fate series. At best, I've only seen the ufotable anime adaptations of Fate/Zero and Unlimited Blade Works. Everything after that is just guess work. Still, given the fact that it's more or less commanding an orchestra in the middle of battle and capable of calling upon ghostly apparitions, I could safely guess that the Servant must have been a musician in real life. Beethoven. Or perhaps Mozart.

Either way... I approve of the musical selection. Even Albedo seemed to enjoy it.

"How beautiful." she whispered, watching the battle unfold with me with an enraptured look in her eyes. "Lord Ainz, what kind of spell is that?"

I chuckled. I had forgotten that none of the NPC's knew what music was. Even if they did, it would only be limited to the soundtracks that played in YGGDRASIL. "It isn't a spell. It's actually called an orchestra." I told her. "It's a group of musicians, brought together to compose a beautiful blend of sounds by using different instruments. I find the music to be quite fitting, if perhaps a little dramatic."

"Are we going to intervene, milord?"

"Only if they require it." I respond. "Besides, this is a good way to gather information. The Theocracy utilizes Archangel Flames. Additionally, the spells they casted just now were all low level buffs. Therefore, I believe we can say, without certainty, that YGGDRASIL magic does exist in this world. Additionally, I wish to study Saitou's capabilities out on the battlefield."

Albedo made a small noise of disgust. Obviously, her opinion of Saitou was arguably worse than her view on humans as a whole. "I do not like that miserable worm." she said with open hostility. "He is far too formal with you."

"Now now, Albedo..."

Internally, I sighed. If the rest of Nazarick was like her, I fear what the future holds for me. Still, my point stands. This will help me gauge the strength level of someone who is considered to be the strongest warrior in Re-Estize.

And, more importantly...how strong Saitou himself is. As much as I would like to believe that we might become allies, given how we both ended up in this world and come from the same one, I wasn't foolish. I knew there might be a situation where we might become enemies. If that day comes, I need to learn everything there is to know about him. How he fights. What kind of Servants he can summon. If he has the ability to cast magic.

By the time this fight would end... I'm sure I was going to learn quite a bit.

Episode III (END)

* * *

 _Preview for the Next Episode:_

 _N-no! I will not submit to you! I will not succumb to the darkness within! I shall- WAAH! H-how long have you been there?! ...eh? I-I'm doing a preview. Oh. *clears throat* V-very well then!_

 _Nigun and his forces are defeated. However, a good majority of his forces are mysteriously gone. Unknown to any, Ainz Ooal Gown has taken several of his men in order to gather information about the Slane Theocracy and how the existence of YGGDRASIL magic came to be in the New World._

 _Meanwhile, Saitou goes with Gazef Stronoff to E-Rantel, in order to find a new purpose in his life. As he is quick to learn, however, there is a dark underbelly lying in wait for him in this den of corruption. Between the thieves and murderers who lay in wait for him and the monsters who lurk within the city itself, who can he trust?_

 _Next Time: The Vagabond's Journey Begins_

 _And that's all the time we have for this preview! So, this fellow has fought alongside the Warrior Captain? He must be powerful..._

 _...um, c-could you, perhaps, not tell everyone else in Blue Rose what you just saw?_

* * *

 _Review Time!_

 _Astolfo: Hell~o, you beautiful boys and girls! It's your wonderful Rider Astolfo here, joined by my fellow Rider Iskander!_

 _Iskander: Hahahah! What a wonderful world that boy has found himself in! Ah, I hope I am among the Servants he will find himself recruiting later on! This would make a worthy conquest!_

 _Astolfo: As I'm sure Illya and Shirou have told you, we characters of the Fate franchise are going to be answering the major questions that the author feels might raise some concerns! Iskander my friend, would you please start us off!_

 _Iskander: But of course, paladin of Charlemagne! To start..._

 ** _shiroryuu012: and you just give huge nerf on overlord character  
_** ** _albedo build is for tanker even berserker cannot easly fight her and im certain she can defeat him  
_** ** _lancelot not too strong like hercules mind you_**

 _Astolfo: Okay, first off, work on your English. And secondly, Albedo wasn't nerfed. She was armed to fight small-fry, not powerful end-game opponents. If she had her best gear on, plus her World Item, she would have fought on equal ground with Lancelot. Maybe even force him to bust out the full arsenal of Noble Phantasms._

 _Iskander: That does not make Lancelot weak, however, given that his Noble Phantasm allows him to turn anything he touches into his own personal weapon. For example, say he managed to take hold of one of the World Level Items in that Ainz fellow's possession. If he had even one of them, then he would might very well defeat Albedo._

 _Astolfo: Of course, there's also the knowledge that certain characters in Nazarick also have a final form, which as far as we know, haven't been shown off. So, yeah. No nerfing here. Next question, please!_

 ** _Konami-kun 2000:_** ** _I know it's too early to ask this since there are only 2 chapters published and Overlord does not focus much on the following but ... Will there be romance? It's not that I care, but usually the protagonist of a Fate fic usually ends up paired with one or more women, you know why Fate was an Eroge and all that._**

 _Astolfo: Ooh, good question. Sadly, Stranger hasn't considered romance at this point in time yet. And besides, romance is the last thing on his mind right now, considering what Saitou will be going through. You think he's got Semiramis, Moriarity, Anastasia and Salieri for show?!_

 _Iskander: Indeed. And as the preview implies, the boy will find himself involved with more than just political intrigue. Now, what of the next question?_

 _ **Starlight's Poet:**_ ** _...I agree with Ilya! That is an OP starting roster! WTF, man?!_** ** _JK! Lord knows Saitou will probably need it, given that he may or may not make an enemy out of Nazarick._** ** _Just don't make it a rehash of canon with your own little spin, okay? That's a sure fire way to piss some people off._**

 _Iskander: Considering where the boy is and the fact that there are many powerful individuals, powerful Servants are a must here. And yes. The boy will need it, especially if he is going to learn not to rely on his newfound power all the time._

 _Astolfo: Yep. He can't always rely on Servants to do the help for him! He's got to learn to stand up for himself without their aid! So, who's next?_

 ** _Kinunatz the Eternal:_** ** _Why defense when you can just put endurance their to follow typemoon stat system?, it's a bit disappointing that Momonga/Ainz has meta knowledge of Nasuverse and giving him advance foreknowledge how to combat our MC and Olga in the future if they decided to fight Ainz due to not liking his methods or something_**

 _Astolfo: Not really. Like he said in this chapter, his knowledge on Servants is more or less limited to the anime series. Also, why would he follow the typemoon stat system? His Gamer ability is very much different than the system used in Fate or any other series made by tou-san-er, I mean, Nasu-sensei!_

 _Iskander: Indeed. And finally, the last question!_

 ** _Guest:_** ** _Interesting fic, though there was a bit of confusion about Lancelot's stats: Strength and Endurance are indeed both Rank A, as is his Noble Phantasm stat, but his Luck, Mana and Agility... I think you confused a bit the letters. It is A for Agility, C for Mana and B for Luck._**

 ** _Finally, will it be possible to upgrade the Servants like in Grand Order (Ascension, Skill Reinforcement, Bond Level ecc.) and get other Servants, since you said that those currently avalaible are only the starting line-up?_**

 _Astolfo: Huh. Are those stats wrong?_

 _Iskander: Unfortunately, they are. Not an uncommon mistake._

 _Astolfo: Well, that's good to know at least. It's reviews like these that help make Stranger a better writer, no? And to answer your question, yes, there will be "upgrade side-quests" so to speak. As well as bonding. More on that later._

 _Iskander: WAIT. I just realized! Did the author end this on a cliffhanger?!_

 _Astolfo: Yeah, why?_

 _Iskander: Blast it! I was hoping to see how powerful that Avenger Servant and Gazef Stronoff are!_

 _Astolfo: Um, can I ask why?_

 _Iskander: What else? To have them join my army, of course! How long until he updates?!_

 _Astolfo: How should I know? He has a life outside of fanfiction!_

 _Iskander: Hm... Perhaps a bit of encouragement is required! VERY WELL! Hear me, author, for the King of Conquerors, Iskander, has-_

 ***We are very sorry. We are currently experiencing technical difficulties. Please wait for assistance...***


	4. EPISODE IV

_My name is Saitou Fukushima. Until a couple of hours ago, I was just your average kid in Tokyo, roaming about and delivering packages to no-named individuals in the city. All that changed when I was killed, saving a girl from being hit by a car._

 _Then, everything changed._

 _I met someone. They weren't god, but they were pretty close. They sent me to a new world, and gave me some kind of Gamer ability._

 _And said new world was one of danger, with no shortage of weirdness._

 _To do a recap, I met a robed skeleton who is apparently from my world, stuck in the body of his game character and I helped a royal guard guy named Gazef protect a village from a bunch of religious pricks._

 _"Wait wait wait! How in the hell is this a proper recap or backstory as to how you got here?! It should be more concise than this! You even skipped out about the part of you having Chaldea's Servant Summoning system!"_

 _That would take too much time. Now, let's start the next episode, shall we?_

 _"Hey! Don't you dare ignore-!"_

* * *

 **Overlord/Grand Order**

* * *

The battle against the Slane Theocracy's Scripture had been a brutal one. It didn't take a genius to realize that, if I hadn't been here with Avenger, this would have ended badly for Gazef and the rest of the Re-Estize soldiers. Among the fifty or so soldiers in Gazef's care, seven or so died. The battle also made me realize just how outclassed normal people were against those with magic.

Avenger's own abilities, calling upon the white ghostly figures and his musical opera of death, which apparently somehow managed to serve wonders in terms of both morale and intimidation, had given Gazef and his men the strength to fight forward. The head honcho of the group, Nigun something or other, had definitely been more than just a religious prick. He was condescending to boot.

Avenger and Gazef had promptly shut him up. Fighting his forces had been tough enough, but his angel, identified as Principality Observation, had been cut down to size.

[Martial Arts] were truly something to behold. Especially in the hands of the likes of Gazef Stronoff. Every time a [Martial Art] had been triggered, his body glowed for only a moment and his sword wreathed in crimson, cutting through the angels as if it were nothing. He did struggle against the likes of the Principality Observation, but Avenger and his ghostly legion had helped stem the tide.

The battle had been hell on my MANA, though. I had already been brought down to the last dregs of MANA. When Nigun realized that he was horribly outclassed, and about to be defeated, he attempted to call upon something even stronger. He claimed it was the highest order of angel.

It sucked, really. I really wanted that bonus, since I still didn't have a weapon to use in case I was by myself. I ordered Avenger to finish it.

Magic, it seemed, couldn't do shit against guns. A hail of bullets, fired off by the muskets of the ghostly legion called upon my Avenger's musical whims, had pierced him before he even had a chance to call on his trump card.

After that, the Theocracy had fallen into disarray. They scrambled to get away, but they were trapped as Howger made a triumphant return, and behind him were several soldiers. Reinforcements, brought forth from a nearby city.

The battle had ended and the Theocracy mooks were all rounded up. It had been a tiresome affair for everyone involved, especially me. I don't think I've ever felt so tired in all my life. I glanced at my MANA bar again, wondering if I should use one of my items before I decided against it. I didn't want to waste any items yet, not unless I got myself on another damned quest.

I was still a little bitter about not getting the bonus requirement. On the plus side, though, I leveled up again.

 _Saitou Fukushima_  
 _Level 006_  
 _Class: Vagabond_

 _Strength: (+1) E- (D)_  
 _Defense: (+2) D- (C+)_  
 _Agility: (+2) C (D+)_  
 _Magic: (+4) F (D-)_  
 _Luck: (+1) D (D)_

Oh, and speaking of rewards, I remembered getting something special from completing this quest also. A tutorial had popped up earlier, but I didn't give it a read and dismissed it. Now that all the excitement was over, I decided to look at what this "Saint Graph" was all about. It took me a while, but I eventually found the [HELP] menu that let me look at all the tutorials I had been given thus far.

 _ **Tutorial: Saint Graph**_

 _ **Saint Graphs serve as two things: a blueprint to a Servant Vessel, capable of summoning an additional Heroic Spirit, and a strengthening material. You can improve a Servant's capabilities and increase their stats by using a Saint Graph. The decision to summon a new Servant, or use it to power up a Servant already in your possession, is up to you.**_

 _ **Keep in mind, however, that there are a limited number of Saint Graphs in the world. Additionally, there are alternative methods to increasing a Servant's abilities.**_

The Saint Graph was interesting. Basically, I could use it to upgrade one of the Servants I already had, or I could summon a new one. The information that there were a limited number of these things, however, did have me worried.

Thinking on it more, I shrugged my shoulders and eventually decided to expand my repertoire of Servants. Bringing up the Servant Menu, I found the option to add a new Servant and clicked on it.

 **[You wish to summon a new Servant?]**

 **YES/NO**

 **TUTORIAL UNLOCKED! Care to view?**

A new tutorial already? What was it about this time...?

 _ **Tutorial: Adding New Servants**_

 _ **By using a Saint Graph, you can add new Heroic Spirits to your list of summonable Servants. However, you will not have the ability to choose what Servant will receive the Heroic Spirit. It will be chosen at random. Additionally, the Heroic Spirit will also be chosen randomly.**_

So, basically, it's a luck of the draw. You won't know what you get. well, let's see what my luck has for me...

 **(YES)**

The screen lit up, wiping the menu away and replacing it with the Class Cards, spread out all across the board. It then began to spin around, much like a roulette, which lasted for about a few seconds before it came to a stop, wiping away the other cards and leaving behind only a single card, that being a pale-skinned figure armed with a knife and mask. The card then proceeded to flip around to the back, revealing a beautiful woman with pale skin and black hair and a face that brought to mind the most dangerous of femme fatales.

 _ **The Assassin-class Servant, Semiramis, has been added!**_

Semiramis, huh?

"Ah! There you are, Sir Saitou."

Before I could check out my new Servant, I looked up to find Gazef approaching me, an amicable smile across his mug. I gave him a small smile of my own, standing up and greeting him properly. "Yo. How's dealing with a bunch of religious nuts?"

"They've all been properly secured. All that's left now is to transport them back to the Citadel. Then we can properly extract information from them." Gazef told me before he bowed his head profusely. "I cannot thank you enough. I would have lost a lot more men, had you not been there."

"I didn't do much." I said. It was the truth. All I did was ride on horseback, which by the way was a huge pain in the ass, and that was to say nothing of my piss poor fighting skills up close. Thankfully, nothing works more effectively than a kick to the crotch. Somehow, it counted as a Critical Hit too. "Avenger did most of the work."

The man stared at me for a moment, as if gauging me, before he smiled widely. "You are far too humble." he told me before he looked around. "I see Sir Ainz has also taken his leave."

"Seems like. Did you still need him?"

"No. I wanted to thank him. Admittedly, I had hoped he would fight alongside us, but I understand his reasons. In truth, it is refreshing to see a Magic Caster who follows the traditional teachings." I stared at him in confusion, folding my arms. Seeing this, Gazef took the time to explain, "In the past, Magic Casters were more or less hermits. They didn't like to be bothered and often lived far away from human settlements, performing their experiments and craft in the privacy of their own abode. Sir Ainz is most likely one such figure. Nowadays, however, most magic users are either a part of the guild or a member of an Adventuring Party."

"Huh. You don't say."

That was useful to know, anyway. Of course, after today, I was sure Gazef was having his own theories about me as well. I mean, what else could I be, summoning spirits to aid them in battle? I had no intention of divulging secrets, of course. Besides, I doubt he would believe me. Telling him that I died and came from another world is pretty much asking to be sent to the loony bin.

Still, though... Now that all of this is over and done with, what do I do know? I saved the village, twice, and I have some money. Even got stronger. But where do I go from here? I got the basic gist of the layout from the elder, but other than that, I know jack shit about the world. I could act as a drifter, but that can only get me so far before something happens. And I need to learn more about my Gamer ability. Everything there is to know. Every possibility. Information was key, and I was going in blind, just trusting in tutorials.

I weighed my options.

1#: I could go with the drifter option. All I would need is some supplies, a map, a few books on local plantlife and I would be set. On paper, that sounded like a good idea. In reality, it wasn't. For starters, I don't know what kind of language the people of this world use. For all I know, it could be some kind of gibberish that I have no chance in hell in understanding. And then there was the aforementioned plant life. If I didn't understand the language, how am I supposed to tell what's poisonous and what isn't? It wasn't an ideal plan, but it was on the table.

2#: I can stay behind in the village. Admittedly, my social skills are lacking given my current state of affairs, what with the Gamer Ability regulating them. By staying around, however, I could increase them. Become more familiar with the town and its citizens, which could prove to be beneficial for the future. Downside to that is that my stats and level would probably either remain as they are or grow at a slow pace. I had no idea what was waiting for me in this world. For all I know, I might find myself in some bullshit scenario where a great evil is being awakened and I have to stop it, typical of any Light Novel involving dying and going to a new world. I dunno 'bout you, but how about _NO_?!

Finally, 3#: I try and ask if I can hang with Gazef and head to wherever he's going. E-Rantel sounds like the perfect place to head, given how bustling it sounds and the fact that it is widely considered to be the public center of Re-Estize. Not only would I be able to get some information there, I would have more opportunity to learn more about the world, increase my stats and so on. Downside is that it more or less hinges on Gazef. While he does seem to owe me, I wouldn't put it past him to hold reservations. He does have the right to refuse me. Admittedly, I could try to find the place on my own via option one, but this sounded like the safest bet.

"What will you be doing, Sir Saitou?"

I felt my eyebrow twitch. "Okay, first off, ditch the sir. I'm in my early twenties for Kami's sake." I said. I was never one for formalities unless absolutely necessary. "And secondly, I dunno. To be honest, I'm rather lost." Seeing his confused expression, I gave him the half-truth. "I'm a foreigner, you see. I happened to come across a magician, who told me that they could help me with a certain problem. Sadly, whatever spell he casted ended up backfiring and I ended up being transported here. Thankfully, there's no language problems so far, but I haven't read the writing yet, so I don't know if it's the same where I'm from."

"Hm, I see..." Gazef rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "That would explain your exotic appearance, and your eyes."

Restrain thyself, Saitou Fukushima. He's just making a statement.

"Yep. I'm thinking of heading to E-Rantel. The folks here were nice enough to give me a little extra after everything, and a big city seems like my best bet." Okay, moment of truth. "I know it's a bit much to ask, but any chance you could give me a lift to E-Rantel?"

Gazef stared at me, then grinned. "It would be my pleasure, Saitou." he said, making me smile in relief. Looks like option three is a go. Now, I just need to see what city life will be like.

Sadly, my good moment was ruined when I heard a familiar shout rumble behind me. "Hold it, you brute!" I sigh and turn around, finding Olga Marie Animusphere standing there. Her clothes were freshly washed, and was thus no longer covered in vomit. I regret nothing, however. Dammit, why couldn't she have shown up as I was leaving from the village? "I still have questions for you!"

"Nice to see you too, Olga." I said in my best deadpan tone as possible. "What's up?"

"What's-?! Are you an oaf?!" she screeched before she marched up to me, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and pulling me forward. "You puked all over my clothes! Do you understand how humiliating that is?!"

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?"

Gazef stared at the two of us for a moment, no doubt utterly confused. I would be too if I saw something like this. Unfortunately, I was in the middle of it! "Do you two know each other?" he inquired, curious.

"We met briefly, and unfortunately I vomited all over her after Ainz and I had a talk." I told him as I gently removed her hands from my person. "My stomach does not handle teleportation spells well, it seems."

"I'll say!" Olga fumed. She then stopped when she took notice of Gazef's appearance, promptly forgoing any beef she had with me and bowed deeply to him. "Thank you for helping these people in their direst hour of need, Sir Gazef."

"It was my pleasure, miss...?"

"Animusphere, sir. Olga Marie Animusphere."

Gazef's eyes widened. "The girl Professor Lohengrin mentioned?" he asked, causing me to blink. Even Olga looked surprised. "He mentioned you before in passing, while he was speaking with His Majesty. He spoke of a young girl wielding magic he had never seen before having saved his life while he was out gathering materials. He had been separated from the Adventurers he had hired. Would that happen to be you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact!" She dug into her coat pocket, pulling out a wrinkled envelope. "He gave me this, saying I should give it to someone when I arrived at E-Rantel. Due to my circumstances, the people here in Karne were welcoming enough to allow me to stay here as I gathered my bearings." Gazef took the envelope, inspecting it before looking at the wax sealed printed on it.

"This is indeed Professor Lohengrin's seal." he remarked, handing it back to her. "I assume you would wish to arrive at E-Rantel as well?"

I felt a cold dread creep up my back. Olga smiled widely. "Yes, actually!" she said. "If you would be kind enough to offer a ride!"

"I see no reason why not. In fact, Saitou had asked for a ride as well."

Immediately, my heart sank as Olga stared at me in bewilderment before a snake-like smile stretched across her lips. "Is that so?"

...we~ll, shit. So much for peace and quiet.

* * *

EPISODE IV: The Vagabond's Journey Begins

* * *

I had made it a point to say nothing during the entire trip out to E-Rantel. Thankfully, Olga had made no attempts to strike up a conversation, either. The ride was utterly silent, save for the clattering of hooves against the rocky path. Gazef was focused on the road, and around us the soldiers made small talk. I had attempted to distract myself by looking at whatever functions the SHEBA Armament had, as well as exploring everything else that I had available with this HUD.

Let me tell you, there wasn't much. I still had all my starter items, but in terms of equipment and other new stuff, I had nothing except experience and a new Servant. Speaking of which, I needed to check out what Semiramis was capable of. She was of the Assassin-class, but I was still pretty curious.

Hm? Oh, wait. Hold on. There's a tutorial. The title is unfamiliar to me, so I must have missed it or I had to go to the HELP menu. Since I'd rather waste time instead of talking with Olga and suffer a headache, I opened up the tutorial.

 _ **Tutorial: Servant Standby**_

 _ **Just because Servants can fight for you doesn't mean even they can't have a little relaxation time! While you're in a town or inside your Main Base, you can set three Servants on standby. While on Standby, they'll manifest without you losing any MANA. They'll follow you around, and occasionally, you can unlock a SUB-QUEST. It's encouraged you have at least one Servant set to Standby.**_

 _ **Note: Any Servant with the [Independent Action] Skill can defend you, should you be attacked outside of ENGAGE Status while inside a town or in your Main Base. This won't cost you any MANA, but their combat effectiveness will be reduced significantly.**_

Well, that's good to know at least. I'll probably need all the help I can get. It was nice to know that I could have a Servant out, at least for conversation. Given my social parameters, I'll probably have a better chance of raising them if I help try and talk with these guys.

...however that works. I can already tell how awkward these talks will be. I mean, seriously, I'm just a delivery boy from Tokyo. What the hell am I even supposed to talk about with guys who made their marks on history?! And don't even get me started on Berserker. Something tells me he won't be one for conversation.

After an hour or so of traveling, we eventually arrived at E-Rantel.

It was...breath-taking. I've seen plenty of sights like these in video games, manga and anime and all, but this was way different than what I was expecting. It looked way more surreal up close.

"Welcome to E-Rantel." Gazef said as he and his men disembarked. Already, a small crowd had gathered to see the Warrior Chief himself, along with a few others. "It may not look like much to the average outsider, but I can assure you, it is the crowned capitol of Re-Estize.

Not look like much? This would be a geek's wet dream! I'm starting to understand the appeal behind this kind of thing-oh, another tutorial. Click.

 ** _Tutorial: E-Rantel, Home of the Re-Estize Kingdom_**

 ** _Welcome to E-Rantel, your very first major city and what could possibly be your Maine Base, should you play your cards right. E-Rantel is home to many aspiring minds, some of the brightest the kingdom has to offer, be it magic or smithy! However, you should be careful, for while it is the crowned jewel of the kingdom, it is home to many dangers! E-Rantel is in the midst of a small-scale power struggle between the Eight Fingers, a criminal organization, and the Noble Faction. Beware, should you find yourself in the crossfire!_**

 ** _E-Rantel is divided into three districts, each with a Threat Level. If you intent on making a Main Base here in the city, you had best choose carefully!_**

 ** _Tutorial: Threat Level_**

 ** _"Threat Level" refers to how dangerous a city can be. If a city composes of several districts, the Threat Level is evenly divided. "Green" means that the district is relatively safe, aside from the few crooks who reside and the scheming merchants. "Yellow" means that the district is in bad shape, with scoundrels of all kinds lurking about. "Red" means that the district belongs entirely to the criminal element. Chances are, if you are in a "Red" district, you will find a knife in your back if you are not careful._**

 ** _However, there are benefits for each kind of Threat Level._**

 ** _-Green districts offer discounted prices in shops, should you earn a shopkeep's favor, and more opportunities to earn coin. However, you are more likely to be suspected of criminal activity if you do any sort of wrongdoing, and your reputation may suffer heavily if you are under suspect. More aware patrols will also be weary of you if you have a high reputation.  
-Yellow districts will never offer you any discounts, even if you do favors or requests with shopkeepers, but they also offer you items that you may not ordinarily find. There will also be more opportunities for coin and experience, as these areas will be rife with SIDE-MISSIONS. When you are also capable of doing so, you can choose to make a Yellow district Green or Red, though you should be aware of the consequences for whatever decision you may choose.  
-Red districts, while having the most danger, have high rewards. SIDE-MISSIONS will offer high amounts of experience and coin, as well as rare rewards. If you have a high reputation in these districts, you will also be more likely to form a rapport with some criminals, allowing you to earn "favors" in the event you should find yourself in trouble with the law. Be wary, however, as even in the worst districts, there is no honor among thieves.  
_**

...you know what? I'll take a look at this when I have time. Good god this is long.

Pushing it away after skimming it over, I returned to focus on Gazef and his men. "I hate to depart with you on short notice, Saitou, but I must report to the King." he said, once again bowing deeply. "Once again, on behalf of my men, I thank you."

"No no, it was my pleasure." I told him, waving a hand in dismissal. Gazef chuckled at my answer before he produced something from his pocket, handing it to me. I placed the object between my fingers, given its small size. It looked like some kind of medal with decorations, resembling a golden dragon encircling some kind of stone. "What's this?"

"There's an inn not far from here, called the White Wing. It's fairly cheep, but I'm friends with the owner there." he told me. "Show him that Emblem, and he'll give a place there. Knowing him, though, he'll probably make you work for it, rather than let you be a freeloader."

-ITEM GET!-  
Gazef's Emblem  
:An emblem given to you by the Warrior Chief. It was once a gift to him by the inn owner Yen Fung. CANNOT BE SOLD:

Wow. I even get notifications for items? How impressive! ...or annoying. Whichever you prefer.

"Thank you." I bowed my head. I gave a glance at Olga, who was observing E-Rantel with a sense of wonder. It didn't seem like she was surprised. More like she hadn't expected it to be whatever it was to her. When she caught me looking at her, I looked away immediately and hastily said, "Where's the inn?"

"Just head down Main Street up head, then take a right. It has a sign with four white wings over a spear. It's hard to miss, actually, assuming the old codger's daughter is still working."

"Thanks."

"H-hey! Wait a-!"

I hastily made a retreat, once again thanking Gazef as quickly as possible before that woman could catch up to me. Look at me, running away from a girl who was interested in me or angry with me for some reason.

When the hell did my life turn into a light novel or some kind crappy manga?!

* * *

To my fortune, Olga had not attempted to chase after me. Either she was busy being lost, or she gave up and was looking into where the institute where that Professor Lohengrin is, whoever he might be. With that in mind, I was free to explore the city. For the most part, it was very lively with people coming to and going from one place to another. There were also several soldiers walking around with carefree smiles and whatnot.

I wish I could read whatever the hell this writing was, though. In spite of speaking the same language, I couldn't read a damn thing. I was given a paper, probably some kind of flyer, by a girl who was working at what I assumed was maybe a restaurant. When I looked at the writing, I understood literally NONE of it. I would have to make the effort to probably learn the language. If possible, I can hit the library and study the language.

Provided they actually have a book I can understand here. Seriously, what are the odds I will find a book written in kanji or katakana?

Complaints aside, I was able to find the inn that Gazef had recommended to me. The sign was pretty easy to find, as was finding the inn owner's daughter.

It was...pretty hard to miss her.

... _dear grandfather in heaven, they're huge._

"Come one, come all~ Come, come~ Come to the White Wing Inn~ Where we cater to your every need~"

The inn keeper's daughter was a drop dead knockout with long red hair that was pulled back into a neatly-done braid, falling over her shoulder with a pair of matching red eyes that burned with a passion. Her attire was the kind of thing you'd see in a very erotic novel. I won't keep into details, but if you need an image, think of the most risque bunny girl outfit you could possibly think of. No, seriously. Complete with bunny ears and a fluffy tail to boot!

For a moment, I wondered if this was a brothel instead of an inn, but I saw plenty of females walking in without men at their side. Probably because they were disgusted with their lovers for gawking over a girl who looked like she was in her early twenties.

Shaking my head and hoping to whatever god there was in this world that I wasn't walking into a brothel, I walked up to the girl. For once, this Gamer ability regulating my emotions was useful. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to keep a straight face or blush up a storm. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, a customer~!" the girl cheered as she turned to me. Don't look at her breasts. Don't look at her breasts. Don't look at her- I'm looking. Fuck! "Welcome~ What can this humble Mary do for you, kind sir~?"

Look up. Look up. _Dammit, eyes, look. Up!_

"My name's Saitou Fukushima." I introduced myself politely once I was able to convince my body to let me have reign over my eyes again. "I was recommended this place by a friend. He said it was a good place. Is it okay if I talk with the inn keeper here?"

"Oh~ Most certainly~! This way~"

...okay, now I REALLY have to not stare at her. Seriously, of all the things this gamer bullshit didn't regulate, it was horomones? Biting the inside of my cheek to the point where it could bleed, I made sure not to stare at her exposed backside while following her inside. The inn was fairly spacious, with several square tables and chairs situated around the floor with what looked like a bar at the very back, where an assortment of glasses and dishes sat in a cabinet held under lock and key. There was a large staircase that led further up, no doubt to the guest rooms. To the far left, behind a counter, was an absolutely ancient man with a bald head and a mighty white beard that would put some old men to shame. He wore a simple black turtleneck with dark brown shorts.

Oh, did I forget to mention he was a dwarf? Not the mythological creature, but very short? I think he came up to my waist.

"Papa~! We have a guest~ A guest with a recommendation~!" Mary said with her sing-song voice as she bounced over.

The old man cracked an eye open, revealing scarlet irises. "Oh? A youngin?" he asked as he hopped off the counter, walking over to me. "Pretty rare for you to be coming around here."

"Really?" I ask, tilting my head.

"Yep. Most of the time, youngin's usually don't come by, mostly on account of all the things that keep happening here in the lobby." he told me, making me even more confused. What was that supposed to mean? "Anyway, I'm Yen Fung! The owner of this establishment! This here is my daughter, Mary Fung. So, you came here with a recommendation?"

I nod, holding out the emblem. "Yes, sir. Gazef Stronoff told me you could set me up for the night." Yen took the emblem, examining it with large, blinking eyes before he handed it back to me with a nod. "I only just arrived here, so I don't have very much money."

"Oh, that will be fine. Besides, a friend of that big lug is a friend of mine!" Yen told me with a grin. "Now, let's see if we can't find you a room!"

 _At the time, I didn't know what was going to be waiting for me here in this city. Nor did I know what would be so keenly interested in me following my arrival..._

Episode IV (END)

* * *

 _Preview for the Next Episode:_

 _Hm? You wish for me to do the next episode preview. Very well._

 _Following his arrival in E-Rantel, an unscrupulous group of rogues has taken an interest in Saitou. When they confront him, they appear on behalf of the Noble Faction, who had intended to lessen Gazef's standing in their political affairs. However, Saitou's introduction into the dark underworld of the city by this meeting only worsens when he summons a Servant to defend himself: one who cannot help but want to take it for himself._

 _Next Time: The Napoleon Who Held England's Heart_

 _That is all the time I can spare. I must return to my duties, attending Nazarick. Now, if you will excuse me..._

* * *

 _Review Time!_

 _Kuro: Yosh! Finally, it's time for us to take the spotlight!_

 _Taiga: Eh?! Wait, hold on a second! Who are you?! And why do you look like Illya?!_

 _Kuro: Ara? Ah! It's Fujimura-sensei~ Ne ne, will you give me some mana?_

 _*grows tick mark and whips out book* AUTHOR CHOP!_

 _Kuro: ITAI! THE F*CK WAS THAT FOR, ASSHOLE?!_

 _Save the lewd outside of the review corner, you kogal!_

 _Kuro: K-Kogal?!_

 _Taiga: Um, okay! Why don't we introduce ourselves and start the reviews?! I am Taiga Fujimura, from Fate/stay night!_

 _Kuro: Tch. I'm Chloe von Einzbern, or Kuro, from Fate/kaleid. And as you dipshits know, the author's asked characters from the fate series to answer some of your concerns or questions with the story._

 _Taiga: And to start off, let's take a look at Bicorn's concerns!_

 ** _Bicorn:_** ** _O.o why does Gazef level look so..low:? I thought he would be around adamantite rank (around level 26-30)_**

 _Kuro: That's because his Level is viewed by an entirely different system, you twit. The Gamer system used by Saitou is entirely different compared to the one being used by Ainz from YGGDRASIL._

 _Taiga: That's right! As a result, characters who are considerably powerful in the eyes of Ainz can be differently scaled by Saitou. Which is understandable, since the guys he summons are on a whole other league than those scrubs!_

 _Kuro: Here's a look at another concerned reader, that being some random schmo who can't find time to log in or doesn't have an account._

 ** _Guest(1):_** ** _And now Saitou knows that his emotions are controlled by the Gamer system. Let's hope that he finds some way to increase his Empathy and Charm stats. It would be essential for his ability to interact with other people.  
_** ** _Speaking of romance, it's true that right now the MC has far more important things to worry about but it wouldn't be bad to plan for the future. And I DEARLY hope Tuare gets rescued by him ASAP. Seriously, I'm sure you all can agree that the sooner the poor girl gets saved the better. If Saitou becomes powerful or famous enough to, say, get a title in recognition for his deeds or whatever he could have her be his personal attendant or something similar.  
_** ** _Will there be a way to increase the maximum number of Servants that can be summoned at once?_**

 _Taiga: Yep. It'll be challenging for him to increase those specific stats, but thankfully, there's no better way to increase than by socializing via SIDE-QUESTS! Horray for grinding!_

 _Kuro: As for the bit with Tsuare, the author is debating deviating from canon here a bit, since Saitou's presence can change up a lot, whether he like sit or not. Hell, he's already got somebody's attention by helping Gazef now, so who knows what'll happen now?_

 _Taiga: As for the Servant thing, yes. There will be a way he can increase the max, but right now, he can only summon two at his side. He just finds having only one out to be more cost-efficient. And here's our final review of the day!_

 ** _Konami-kun 2000:_** ** _Will there be some problems with Saitou's lack of emotions? because if it is difficult for him to feel something then it could cause him some misunderstandings in the future.  
_** ** _And what about Olga? has not had much time on screen, I hope it is not forgotten in this story and join Saitou in his crazy adventure._**

 ** _And now Ainz is planning countermeasures in case Saitou becomes an enemy, I can not blame him I would do the same, but should not Saitou have a little knowledge of YGGDRASIL? even if he has not played it, he should know a few things about which they can give him an advantage against Momonga._**

 ** _One thing I have been wondering is if in this fic you will also take into account the abilities of the Servants at the time of fighting and not only their statistics, because if Albedo ended up winning Shiki just because he is stronger physically it would be a little anticlimactic , I mean Shiki has his Mystic Eyes that allow him to kill almost anything, only with that and should be able to beat several members of Nazarick._**

 _Taiga: Problems? Oh yeah, loads! It may not be obvious now, heck in this chapter he clearly expresses emotions, but in some meetings and confrontations, it'll lead to some very problematic situations. On the other hand, it could also help him! Like, say, a meeting with royals~ And don't worry, Olga will get some screen-time. For now, the author just wants to have Saitou get acclimated to his current position before he brings the poor guy into his journey, which should happen either next chapter or the chapter after next!_

 _Kuro: Regarding that whole thing about the bonehead, simply because Saitou doesn't know anything about the game doesn't mean he won't have contingency plans in mind. Whether he doesn't have knowledge of the game isn't an issue. What is an issue is not knowing the typical weaknesses an undead like Momonga will have. True, not knowing the full scope will leave him at a disadvtange, but so will not knowing everything there is to know about undead._

 _Taiga: Also, which Shiki are you talking about? There's two. One from Tsukihime, and one from Kara n Kyoukai! Regardless, the odds of victory against a servant of Nazarick depend on the Servant. For example, even the weakest of Servants, like say Saber Lilly, would get be able to win, provided she knew what she was fighting and if she was sufficiently leveled. Or in this case, strengthened. In the end, it all boils down to not just the Servant, but also the Master._

 _Kuro: That's all the time we've got for now. The author would also like to apologize for the long wait. Aside from primarily focusing on Fate/VRAINS, he also has real life to deal with. He also has no set schedule, so don't expect frequent updates at a set time, dumbasses!_

 _Taiga: Kuro-chan! Be nice! And be sure to check out the next episode when it hits!_

 _Kuro: *groans* Can I go home now...?_


	5. EPISODE V

_I am Olga Marie Animusphere. Before I found myself in this new world, I was the Director of the organization known as Chaldea. Our goal was the preservation of Human History. To this end, we gathered individuals with promise and fight the threat that would reduce it to cinders._

 _But we were betrayed, and at the hands of someone who I trusted deeply._

 _Now I am in this new world, presented with a baffling surprise: a fool who uses the same system Chaldea uses to summon Servants! Now, we are here in E-Rantel, home to many powerful warriors and city of adventurers._

 _"Oi oi. How long are you going to drone on for?"_

 _As long as I need to! We need proper exposition, since you keep rudely interrupting! Like what you're doing right now!_

 _"Whatever. I'm already starting the next chapter."_

 _What?! B-but I haven't finished! No no! Don't you dare-_

* * *

 **Overlord/Grand Order**

* * *

(POV Switch, Olga)

I stared at Saitou's retreating back, left stunned for a moment before I fumed. I can't believe the nerve of this man! How dare he run away from me, right when I was about to ask him for his aid?!

...okay, well maybe I could understand why he was so wary of him. Thinking back on it, I had been antagonistic, but could you blame me given my situation? I still do not know how I found myself here in this world. I was so confused, and each passing day only added to it as I learned more. Then along comes this Saitou fellow, who apparently has a portable version of the Servant Summoning system that Chaldea utilizes.

Just what on Earth is going on with my life?

Gazef seemed surprised by that brute's swift exit, but he nonetheless offered me my own set of instructions to reach my destination. Finding the school Professor Lohengrin worked at wasn't too hard, especially as it was one of the bigger buildings. It looked like a mansion painted in silver with arched windows and a long entryway hailed by steel fences to either side. The emblem of Re-Estize was bore proudly at the top of the arch just above the entrance. Inside the halls, activity was brewing with students, ranging from children in their early teens to late adulthood.

It seems age is of little concern here.

Truth be told, I felt very awkward roaming its halls, especially with all the odd stares I receive as I walked past them. I was someone from outside their school, after all. Still, was it just me, or did some of their gazes feel somewhat hostile?

After a bit of prodding and directions, I was directed to Professor Lohengrin's office. To my pleasure, the rotund man recognized me instantly and greeted me with a wide smile. "Ah, Olga! I was wondering when you would arrive!" he beamed. In spite of his large proportions, he was quite agile. He was of the same height as me, with slicked back hair, a single strand curving over his forehead. His cheeks were chubby, but his eyes sparkled with intelligence. "It's been so long!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier, Professor." I said with a smile. "I had other engagements, namely things to do in Carne Village."

"So I've heard. Word's already spread among the nobility that the Head Captain repelled those fools from the Sunlight Scripture. When I heard the news, I feared the worst." Lohengrin said with sincere worry. "I feared that I would not be able to repay my debt to you."

"Worry not. You can repay that debt another time, Professor. Still, this academy is quite marvelous."

As it turned out, praising the school was one way to get Lohengrin talking your ear off for what seemed like hours. He went from when the school was first founded in the years of the Age of the Thirteen Heroes, to the many promising students that graduated and made names for themselves to even the more recent years when it truly began to flourish. Honestly, it was a little off-putting, but I managed to change the topic of conversation by asking him about the nature of magic. It was the reason why Professor Lohengrin invited me, after all. My magic, or rather magecraft as I knew it as, was so inherently different from theirs that he wanted to know everything he could about it.

Normally, the secrets of magecraft were meant to stay secret. However, since magic in this world was widespread, built from such different fundamentals and methods, I don't think was I was breaking any laws here. Besides, was it not the goal of all magi to learn all that there was of the arcane arts? It may not lead me closer to the Root, but I wish to learn everything there is about the magic here.

* * *

EPISODE V: The Napoleon Who Held England's Heart

* * *

(POV Switch, Third Person)

In the Re-Estize capital, word was already spreading about the defeat of the Slaine Theocracy's Sunlit Scripture. The Noble Faction was understandably upset by their losses, so much so that they had even begun throwing quite the fit. Everyone was aware that they had some part in the whole fiasco, and that they were trying to save face. Unfortunately, the only way to do so was to put them in even more debt to a certain group that helped them in all of their proceedings.

That is to say, the Eight Fingers.

The relationship between them and the Noble Faction was purely business, and wanted it to remain that way. They also didn't want any word of this to spread either, as their existence would surely poison their reputation. Not that it would have mattered, given many despised the Noble Faction. Even so, the Eight Fingers valued their company and used them to their advantage, especially as they were one of their more financially successful backers. Through them, they achieved quite a few exploits.

A few nobles wanted Gazef Stronoff out of the picture, so the Eight Fingers had to make a few calls and pull a few strings to gather what they believed to be necessary. To start with, giving information to the Slaine Theocracy, who couldn't pass up such a golden opportunity. And the ruse that all of the death and destruction that the king would send his men to investigate would be the work of bandits. Through some subtle manipulation and puppets working their magic, the man would be sent out with only a handful of men.

It was the perfect plan. It should have worked, but it went spiralling out of control.

There was an unknown element. A stranger called Saitou Fukushima. A magic caster who wielded an unheard of and unorthodox branch of magic, summoning a red spirit of death that aided the Warrior-Captain. There had been no reports about this person. Not a single one. He was an unknown.

And there were quite a few in the Eight Fingers that didn't like unknowns.

"This kid screwed us over in the worst possible way." Zero mentioned. The man was huge for his size, marked in tattoos and bald. Befitting for one of the organization's top members, there was an evil glint in his eye, and his face cold and harsh. "Where the fuck did he even come from?"

"Supposedly, he showed up Carne Village when the Slaine Theocracy was in the midst of destroying it." another member reported, face hidden by the hood pulled over their head. "Other than that, we know nothing."

Hilme, the head of the drug trade and a remarkably beautiful woman with long blonde hair and alabaster skin, shared in Zero's distaste. "The Noble Faction is not happy about this." she stated the obvious. "Gazef being alive is hardly an inconvenience for us, but if we lose some of our more illustrious allies..."

"Allies?' Zero scoffed. "They were never our allies. Just idiots seeking help. But I share in their frustrations. Because of this shit, we've lost some potential backers and allies." A cold look ran through his eyes before a wicked smile spread across his face. "I say it's only fair this kid pays for it."

* * *

(POV Switch, Saitou)

Turns out my stay wasn't exactly free. Even if I was "friends" with the Warrior-Captain, I still needed to earn my keep. Thankfully, Yen Fung was kind enough to tell me that I only needed to work to pay, since I was a stranger and I didn't have any money to my name. Well, except for the copper coins. I still needed to ask more about that, but for now, I did as I was asked.

Sometimes, I would get asked to help around the inn, complete with a nifty outfit.

Speaking of which, by the way, my "waiter" outfit slightly better stats than my old outfit. What the hell does that tell me? That my casual clothes are pretty much shit or something? Well, at least it helped me blend in to a degree.

Plus, as it turns out, different Armor Sets have special little perks.

 _ **Tutorial: Armor Sets and Perks**_

 _ **Armor Sets are equipment that you can obtain from either shops or traversing the world and discovering them as you go. Each Set composed of five pieces of armor, which affects your stats in a few ways. Additionally, each Set offers a Perk.**_

 _ **Perks are small Status Effects than can be triggered while in combat. They usually have activation requirements and sometimes needed to be activated manually. Other than that, however, most Perks are passive and are automatically activated when the conditions have been met.**_

 _ **Example: The Vagabond Set increases your Stats by +1, with the unique Perk of increasing the odds of Servants scoring Critical Hits when your HEALTH and MANA pools are below .**_

 _ **However, please keep note that your Armor Sets will take damage overtime. If left unattended to, one of its pieces may BREAK. This will remove any bonuses you receive to your Stats, and must be repaired in order to regain the effect. If all five pieces of equipment to your Armor Set are listed as BREAK, that Armor Set will be unusable until repaired.**_

Thankfully, none of my armor has been demolished or anything. Hell, it isn't even armor. It's just plain clothes. But to be sure, I checked and found that my Armor Sets do possess a bar, likely to showcase how bad the damage is. For any who are wondering, my butler outfit is called the Server Set. How original. Still, can't complain about the bonuses.

 _Saitou Fukushima_

 _Level 006_

 _Class: Vagabond_

 _Strength: E- (D)_

 _Defense: D- (C+)_

 _Agility: C (D+) [+2]_

 _Magic: F (D-)_

 _Luck: D (D) [+2]_

Since the stats are just boosts from outside sources, they haven't changed. Instead, they just had a number attached to the end. As for Perks, basically while anywhere in a Green District where my Home Base is set up, I can get a discount off any items I might find when in a shop.

It was mundane, but hey, it worked.

Still...was it just my imagination, or was someone following me? Ever since yesterday, I've been feeling this nagging feeling at the back of my mind. Like there was someone watching me with intent. Murderous intent at that. But my map showed nothing. Meaning either my map doesn't show enemies while inside a safe zone, or they're hiding themselves quite well so I can't detect them.

Just to be safe, however, with what money I had managed to save up thanks to my job and the copper coins I got from those previous missions, I now officially own a sword. A rapier, actually.

 _Weapon:_ _Soldier's Saber - Rank: COMMON - A blade favored by the men and women sworn to the Kingdom of Re-Estize. Forged of common metals, it is quite easy to acquire._

Having a weapon only increases one attribute on my stat sheet that shows on another screen when I look it up: DMG.

DMG is classified into different types. Slash DMG is associated for weapons that cut, while Pierce MG is for weapons like bows and arrows or spears. Blunt DMG is for weapons like maces. Barefist is considered blunt damage, but whereas weapons have a value to them, barefist scales up with my strength. Since it's at Rank E-, I'm pretty much throwing punches that feel more like slaps. A sword, however, does significantly more damage.

If I am being followed, I should be able to defend myself.

Ignoring my stalker for a moment, I had a chore to complete. Yen Fung wanted some supplies, and I was happy to oblige since it meant I could continue having a roof over my head. The store was easy to find since it was close to the main plaza, just a straight shot from the entrance to the city. It also helped that I had been here a few times already.

For the record, I've had this job for about a month or so. Time went by fast, and thankfully, that Olga Marie woman hasn't found me yet. I still wasn't in any mood to deal with her, but I knew for sure that our paths would cross again. She was very adamant about learning how I could summon Servants.

I also had no reason to summon them during my month here. I had checked out Semiramis' stats, and was very pleased to find out that despite her Class restrictions, she was quite good. Between her, Avenger and Berserker, I had quite the decent team. Plus, Semiramis and Avenger didn't take up nearly as much of my MANA. I don't know how much Caster will consume, and nor did I wish to find out. At least not until I had the chance.

I entered the store, already counting off the items that needed to be purchased. The shop owner greeted me amicably, already familiar with my face, though he was more preoccupied with his newspaper. I already went to the shelves, browsing for the items Yen Fung asked me to buy for him. To ensure I had enough to pay for everything, Mary gave me enough coin to buy what was needed. Plus some extra to get stuff for myself on the side.

Thankfully, with the exception of better quality goods, mostly everything was purchasable via copper coins. Going into the currency a bit here, there are four types: copper, silver, gold and platinum. To put into perspective about the value of each type, one platinum coin alone is enough to equal 13,000 copper coins. A gold coin equals 1,300 copper coins, and so on. This also reflects how currency is used with goods: normal stuff like food such as bread, meat, wheat and grain are all bought with copper coins. Anything above that, like stay steel, potions and weapons need to be bought using silver and copper.

And thankfully, I got my sword dirt cheap. Just one silver coin.

I bought five pounds of meat with a baker's dozen worth of bread, plus a few pounds of wheat before I noticed something else on the shelf. The shop sells a few other uncommon items, like metal ores and weapons and potions. However, it was still a General Store, so it didn't sell the more expensive stuff you'd see in other shops, like a Metal Works or Pharmacy. They also sold some pretty odd stuff every now and then, but it usually either went unseen and was taken off the shelves or quickly snatched up.

On the shelf, there was a blue card, sitting in a wooden stand. The edges were protected by gold material, close to metal but not quite. The card itself almost seemed like it was made of digital pixels, seemingly flowing and shifting back and forth as if it were water. Printed in the center of the card was a silvery insignia of some sort.

Curious, and recognizing it as a somewhat odd item that would either be bought or removed from the shelves, I approached. Immediately, a window opened up.

My jaw promptly came unhinged.

ITEM: Saint Graph  
Price: 15 Silver, 30 Copper  
:A record that holds all information and mysteries regarding a Legendary Soul. Saint Graphs do not normally assume a physical form, much less a defined one. Due to the existence of an item within the World, however, they have assumed a tangible presence.:

Un-freaking-believable. How in the heck does the shop owner have something like this in his store?! No, wait. Hold on. It doesn't usually have a physical form? Something made it physical? I glanced down at the SHEBA Armament sitting on my forearm. It couldn't be this thing, could it? I guess it would make sense. Still, how'd the old geezer find this?

I glanced at the money I had in my wallet. Then back at the Saint Graph.

...well, you never know when you'll need extra help, right?

* * *

My wallet was practically crying when I bought the Saint Graph. A worthy sacrifice, however, especially since I was going to need all the help I could get. After making my purchase, and making use of the whole 'hyerspace inventory' I have thanks to this whole Gamer thing, I left the shop. I still felt the killing intent aimed at me, so my stalker was clearly still after me.

I debated on how I should deal with this. On the one hand, I could confront them, but doing so would leave me horribly unprepared. I had no idea who they were and what they had on them. For all I know, they were as high leveled as Gazef or Momonga, Or better equipped than I was. On the other hand, I could try to lose them, but I had only memorized the outer layers of the city. If I did manage to lose them, it would only be in the inner layers, and I had not yet mapped that area. Meaning I would have to go in blind, trying to find my way back.

Which raises the question: what now?

"Well, well. I was wondering when I would run into you!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. Oh, god. That voice. I know that voice, and I didn't want to hear it. I attempted to make a break for it, but a strong grip made itself known to my bicep. Before I knew it, I was being dragged along – quite painfully I might add – into a nearby alley and away from any prying eyes. Once we were deep enough, the grip loosened and I pried myself free.

I turned around to find Olga Marie Animusphere standing before me, wearing the same clothes as when I first met her. However, there was a noticable change in that the black jacket she had on was replaced by a dark violet coat with blue markings along the right arm, resembling what seemed to be a Coat of Arms. It kind of looked like a uniform, if you asked me.

"Any chance you'd be willing to let me go?" I asked, hopeful. Olga merely gave me a scowl and I sighed, scratching my cheek. "Yeah, I thought not..."

Olga let out a harumph as she folded her arms. "It took me weeks to find out, I hope you know." she told me matter-of-factly. "And you, Fukushima, are a hard man to find."

"Not like I was trying to hide." I said cheekily.

"Then why avoid me?!"

"Because since the day we've met, you hounded me about things I don't know jack shit about." I retorted. She tried to form some kind of response, but then closed her mouth. I sighed again, shaking my head in exasperation. "Look, you want answers. And I want answers. But you don't have to go screeching your head off and asking for crap. Can't you be civil?"

I would have said more, if not for the fact that the world froze for a moment, turning cold gray. Six red letters floated in front of my face:

 **DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! DANGER!**

The world continued to move, and the killing intent that had been following me finally made itself known in the form of four cloaked strangers, all wearing tatty rags with hoods pulled over their heads. One wielded a small ax, another holding a spear, the third wielding a sword and the last one carrying a dagger. Their faces were all ruggish, and I saw one feminine look among them as well.

A quick look at their stats told me that, unlike Olga, I didn't stand a chance in hell.

 _Eight Fingers Assassin  
Level 028  
Class: Assassin_

"Who are you?" Olga noticed their presence and demanded, holding up her arm and aiming it at them. Circuits lined her arms, and the air around her seemed to shimmer, if only slightly. "What do you want?"

"Stand aside, woman." one of the assassins said. Their voice was calm and cool, but their tone carried danger. If Olga didn't move, she would die. That was a fact I knew with certainty. "We have business with the boy."

Olga glanced back at me, then to the assassins. "I'm afraid not. I have unfinished business with this man. So, would you kindly back off?!"

The four looked at one another. Then they looked back at us. I saw one of them mutter something beneath their breath, and their bodies become aligned in a dark red glow.

Then the SHEBA Armament announced "ENGAGE" and the world suddenly became tinged in red. Suddenly, we were no longer in a safe zone. Now we were in a battlefield, and the alley would become our grave. Olga recognized the danger and shot first. A burst of air erupted from her hand, almost like she was firing off a bullet. It struck one of them, but it wasn't the one who glowed, as she was already in motion. The ax was poised to cut her down, but Olga dodged with ease, showing impressive speed before delivering a spinkick that struck the woman in her side.

The blow should have stunned her, or at the very least caused her to stagger. Instead, the assassin powered through it and retaliated by delivering a headbutt to Olga's chin, causing her to backpedal and clutch her face. Then she seized the opportunity to strike by dashing in, intent on cutting her down with the ax. I acted the fastest by grabbing her by the collar of her coat and pulling her back. The blade just missed her thin neck.

"Wh-what?"

"Thank me later and run!" I snapped.

 **You protected Olga Marie Animusphere! Your Empathy has increased by 3!**

Wait, what?

You know what, nevermind. This can wait! I grabbed hold of her arm and took off running. The assassins were quick to pursue. Far quicker than we were, especially as their bodies began to glow dark blue. That convinced me that they were using buffs or something.

We're outnumbered, they can use buffs, and I have no idea how Olga fights. More importantly, I don't have much going for me. If I try to fight, I'll get my ass kicked. The only way I can survive is if I use a Servant.

But can I really risk summoning one, in the middle of public? If I start a fight in the middle of the city, that would definitely bring attention to me. I can't risk that. Too much attention will be disastrous, and considering that I technically don't exist, I'll probably get my ass deported. Or something. Hell, I don't know this world works! All I know is that starting a fight in public is bad for me!

Thankfully, or unfortunately, it seemed that I wouldn't have to worry about that thought. After all, the way out of the alley was blocked by hazy red thorns. "What the?!" Olga cried. "What is this?!"

" _ **Thorn Cage."**_ the female assassin stated, having caught up to us while holding her ax tight in her grip. "So long as this spell is active, you won't be able to leave this area." She glowered at Olga, who glared back in defiance. "We gave you a choice, woman. You should have accepted and left. Now you die and can rot here with the rest of the filth here in E-Rantel."

I grimaced. Well, this was a fine situation. We're cornered...but at least I'll have some company before I die. Actually, I don't think I will be dying. I just hope I can do this without them noticing. "Before you guys kill me, you mind if I ask what did I do wrong?" I asked. My arm was behind my back while my fingers were working on the touch pad, trying to summon a Servant. I just hope it wasn't Berserker. That guy is a handful all on his own. "Last I checked, I didn't piss off anybody here in town recently. Hell, I only got in this place a month ago."

"You made our boss lose a potential investor." one of the males smirked. "And when the boss gets angry, he wants something dead. To help relieve some stress. Plus, we don't know a possible troublemaker running around." He rested his polearm against his shoulder. "Also, whatever it is you're trying to do behind your back, it's useless."

And I have swift fingers, so it doesn't matter. [Beginning Servant Summoning.] my accessory beeped.

I smiled. "I wouldn't say that."

In the next moment, light consumed my vision.

Linebreak

(POV Switch, Third Person)

As they prepared to strike, a blinding light danced before them, so wondrous and bright that they had no choice but to shield their eyes. At first, they thought it was a flash bomb, but they felt a presence come into being. Powerful enough to make their legs tremble. This confused them. No one should have been able to bypass the seal they placed over the area. The only way in or out of the alley was when their target was dead, so how could anyone appear?

The light faded, and they had their answer.

"My word. I've just been summoned for the first time, and already I find myself in the midst of battle." a baritone voice commented.

The light had dispersed to reveal a new arrival. A gentlemen with frost-white hair, neatly swept back with a curved mustache sitting atop his upper lip. He was perhaps a nobleman or wealthy business man, for his clothes were far to fine for common men. However, those thoughts were banished when they took notice of the large armament attached to his left arm, which he wielded with such ease like it was weightless. His cold blue eyes danced with a sort of mischeivous delight as he took in the sight before him, a small smile spreading across his lips.

"I have no idea who you people are, or why you target my Master and his companion, but I assume by your attire that you are some kind of hitman." the gentlemen observed. "Meaning my Master has caught the attention of someone quite foul, has he not?"

The female assassin growled. This man was dangerous. Even from here, they could feel it. He radiated power. He was maybe as strong as an orichalcum or mythril adventurer. But who was he? How did he manage to break through their barrier?! "Who the fuck are you?!"

"My identity is of no consequence." the Archer-class Servant, James Moriarity, smiled dangerously as he rubbed his beard before he raised the armament attached to his limb. "To those who are about to die."

Episode V (END)

* * *

 _Preview for the Next Episode:_

 _Another Servant? Just how many does this man have?! Eh? Wait, I have to do the Preview this time?! Aren't we in the middle of a-oh, fine!_

 _The Eight Fingers target Saitou Fukushima, following his actions in helping the Warrior-Captain Gazef Stronoff defeat Nigun and his Sunlight Scripture. However, Saitou will not submit to death so easily and summons a new Servant, one who reflects the dark underworld of Re-Estize. Now that Olga Marie Animusphere has found him, however, the two are thrust into a series of conspiracies._

 _When the King learns that Saitou is in E-Rantel, he requests an audience with the young man. However, the Noble Faction finds this to be an opportunity._

 _Next Time: Kings and Factions_

 _Are we done here?! Because in case you have forgotten, we are currently in the middle of a-!_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** : Sorry for the delay. This chapter just didn't want to be written. Truth be told, though, it was finished just last night but my internet was not being cooperative so I had to wait until this morning.

Also, many in the reviews have corrected me about E-Rantel being the crown jewel and captiol of Re-Estize. First, I apologize for that mistake. And secondly, thank you kindly for pointing that out. I am not well-versed in Overlord as many others are, so I am prone to mistakes. If I do make any, PLEASE contact me and let me know if I have screwed up.

Also, apologizes of this chapter felt rushed. I just really wanted to get this out. The next chapter, however, will be much more fleshed out and maybe slightly longer, since it will be getting into politics. Plus, since we're introducing different Servants, I figure I can give another one a day in the limelight, no? In regards to pacing of Servants being acquired and summoned, though, I can assure you Saitou won't be getting them as fast as he did this chapter.

To be perfectly frank, I completely forgot I had him start out with Caster, Berserker and Avenger when I planned for him to summon Archer. This author is a dumbass.

* * *

 _Review Time!_

 _Rin: What the...? Wait, why are we doing the reviews this time? No, wait. Scratch that! What the fuck is SHE doing here?!_

 _Medea: Aw, now that's just cold... The author went out of his way to invite me, and I get a cold reception._

 _Rin: Don't act all innocent! You caused no end of trouble for me and Shirou!_

 _Medea: You mean cockblocking you._

 _Rin: W-what?!_

 _Medea: Anyway, I am Medea. A Caster from Fate/stay night. This woman is Rin Tohsaka, also from stay night. And this chapter, it is our turn to answer some questions from the previous one._

 _Rin: W-why you little... Mrgrgr! Fine, just read the first one!_

 **xirons:** this is very interesting.  
with fate in the story that means that beings like tiamat will come to this new world ?  
If he has a semiramis, does that mean he can build the hanging gardens of Babylon ? It would be useful for saitou.  
It is interesting to see how saitou will be strengthened.

 _Medea: Beasts will be included, but as to which ones, we aren't at liberty to say. Even I have no idea what the author has in mind._

 _Rin: As for the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, yes. But before that, he needs to strengthen Semiramis via way of Ascension. That can be done with the Saint Graphs, or other alternate means._

 _Medea: Next question, then._

 **Lorenzo98** : The way he died at the beginning of the chapter made me cringe a bit. I mean, the "run over by a car while saving someone" part is a bit... clichè? I mean, there are many other ways he could have died ( for example, he was walking near a construnction site and a brick fell on his head, he broke his neck because he slipped on the stairs, someone shanked him during a robbery ecc.).  
On the other hand the rest of the chapter was OK, specifically the part about the different sections of the city. Will there be POWs of Ainz and Nazarick in the future or there will be only when the MC meets them when they go around as adventurers?  
Finally, can Saitou learn other types of magic besides Magecraft?

 _Rin: You DO realize that in the first chapter alone, Saitou called himself an unoriginal OC protagonist, right?_

 _Medea: And yes, there will be POVs featuring Ainz and Nazarick in later chapters. And you can bet that they will be meeting Saitou sometime soon. As for Magecraft, well, he does have a teacher with him, no?_

 _Rin: Okay, what's the next question?_

 **superpierce** : why does this gamer system regulate his emotions exactly I mean Gamers mind I get but why does the system make him have his emotions checked like that?

 _Rin: Part of the Gamer system for this story. Don't ask me why. You think we know what goes on in the Author's head?_

 _Medea: Next question, please._

 **Dxhologram** : Also, aside from the Overlord's ones, would there be any other threats that comes from Fate Grand Order, like the threats in the Singularities like the Beasts, Crypters and beings like Dragons and Giants from Fate?

 _Medea: No. Any and all threats that will be featured in this story will solely be focused on those from Overlord. There will be referneces to Fate/Grand Order, though._

 _Rin: Next Question!_

 **Sonicdude8** : In the genre it is labeled as horror. Is there any reason you can mention for why you chose to put it as one instead of something else?

 _Medea: ...you do recall one of the settings to this story is Overlord, we hope?_

 _Rin: Yeah. This series can be...pretty dark at times. You think it'll be all fun and games all the time? Think again._

 **Bicorn** : *bleeped*

 _Rin: *blinks* ...why is this censored?_

 _Medea: The author felt it was rather unfriendly. Also, if you have nothing nice to say, then don't say anything at all._

 _Rin: Hello pot. My name is kettle. Have we met?_

 _Medea: Oh, don't get smart with me, Tohsaka. Read the last question._

 **code R.R:** Well isn't this just a humble surprise, I like how you're waiting before bringing in Olga proper and showing that apathy has SOME usage...though Fear I'm not too sure beyond some things? Overall I can't wait to see the next update  
Oh and Royals...crap he has a few of those and the king is going to want to see the guy who fought with Gazef...oh this is gonna be good!

 _Medea: Well, they both have to get used to their respective positions. Plus, to Saitou, Olga is a bit much. Fireforged friends, as it were. The Fear function is more or less to remind Saitou that not all enemies must be faced bravely. And in some situations, Fear is well needed._

 _Rin: And if the preview means anything, then the next chapter will be more than just a meeting between royals. Anyway, that's all the time we have for now!_

 _Medea: Now, if you'll excuse us, we have our lives to get back to._

 _Rin: Like trying to kill us, you mean._

 _Medea: Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of some special time with my Master. The sort of time you'd spend with that Shirou boy~_

 _Rin: YOUSONOFABI-_

 ** _*we're sorry. we are currently experiencing technical difficulties. please stand by for assistance...*_**


	6. EPISODE -

_...so, I guess the author has left me to deal with this crap? Lazy bastard. Or maybe he's just terrified._

 _Well, let's get this over with._

 _So, you readers of my horrible and unoriginal story, we have some bad news for you all. When the author started this story, it was mostly because she wanted to try something new. Something she hadn't done before. But, as time went on as she wrote this story of mine, she started to feel...what's the word? Unmotivated? No?_

 _Well, long story short is that this story of mine is getting canceled._

 _...aaand before you decide to send King Hassan on the author's ass, she does want to make it clear that you guys apparently, for whatever reason, like my story, so she's going to reboot it. Hopefully in a way that won't piss you guys off._

 _Come on, let's be honest. My story didn't make it very far, but let's just be glad it ended when it did._

 _So, here's the plan for the reboot readers._

 _-I will have a different origin story (because god forbid, why not? Not like I didn't already have a boring and unoriginal one), but it will remain Isekai in origin._

 _-I will be restricted to only seven servants, instead of different sets. Also, DO NOT send suggestions as to who will be summoned. She's already decided what servants I'm gonna get, so you all can shove it._

 _-Olga is going to still be present, but she'll have an overall different role than what she had here. The original plan until the author decided to scrap this was for her to introduce magecraft to the world, as an alternative to the typical Yggdrasil magic._

 _That's pretty much it for the road plan._

 _...hm? Oh, shit. We actually got a preview for the reboot? Okay, then. Let's roll it. Time to see what..._

 _...holy shit. Well, okay then! I'm sold!_

* * *

Since being transported to the New World, Ainz Ooal Gown, formerly called Momonga, did not know what fear was. He knew paranoia, yes, but never fear. In fact, since adopting the body of his game character, emotions had started to become a fleeting thing for him. He couldn't remember the times he felt happy or angry, mainly because those emotions were squashed mere seconds after experiencing them. His undead nature had prevented him from feeling empathy of any kind, except for the love he held for the denizens of Nazarick. The treasures left behind from his guild.

It was only recently that he remembered what it felt like to be angry. His plan to lure these thieves into the Great Tomb of Nazarick had worked like a plan, but one of them had the gall to tell him that they were welcomed here by a guild member. The worst part was that, despite knowing the man was lying through his teeth to save his own hide, Ainz almost believed him. Chances are, if he had said "Momonga" and not Ainz like he had, there was a slim chance he would have let this man and his group off the hook.

But he saw through the lie. And the idea that this lowly human, this pissant, had the gall to use his friends as an excuse infuriated him to no end. In fact, it had been the first time Ainz had truly felt enraged to the point where he wanted to teach these humans the meaning of absolute despair. The kind that would shatter their bodies and minds to the point where they would never recover. Empty shells, left to be broken.

He would say that he didn't take some joy in whittling them down, but that would be a lie. In fact, a small part of him had been amused by their efforts to overwhelm and defeat him. Except those efforts were meaningless in the end. He tried to play the part of a warrior, but he realized it wasn't very good, so he decided to use magic and show them how outclassed and utterly screwed they were. The magic caster of the group had apparently known what he was capable of just by looking at him and ended up vomiting all over herself. And despite her instances, they were still going to fight.

Was it greed? Was it self preservation? Ainz had to admit, he was curious to know. Even more so when he realized that one member of their group had made no active moves to help. In fact, it was more accurate to say that his role might be support. He casted low-tier spells to increase their capabilities. He supposed he could have ended their supporter right then and there to make things harder, but he didn't. Ainz still felt lingering anger and wanted to break them down.

It was perhaps for that reason why he prevented that Arche woman from escaping. A barrier had been erected over the arena, preventing her from escaping. Realization had started to dawn on them that they wouldn't be able to make it out of this alive. After all, he had already rendered one of them invalid. Poor man looked dead to the world, having been caught under heavy paralysis. The man of the cloth was on his knee. The elf looked winded and had fallen to the ground in a heap, looking almost unable to continue. The magic caster was frozen on the spot before she lowered her head in resignation.

Only the last member of their group remained calm and cool, staring back at Ainz with little emotion.

It was a little creepy.

Ainz had never felt fear before. Not even when Shalltear had been brainwashed by a World Item. And he would surely have never felt fear from these humans, who proved to be so pitiful that they couldn't even wound him.

It came at a great shock, then, that the strange boy with these intruders had proven them wrong with a summoning he had never seen before. One that put his whole body on edge.

"Just who in the world...are you?!"

Standing before the group of thieves was a phantom that had appeared as suddenly as a gust of wind, blocking his advance and standing before him as a sentinel would. From head to toe, it was garbed in black robes that seemed both elegant and tattered. In hand was a blade, nearly as long as their body, and a white skull-like mask was positioned over its face.

Ainz did not know what he was feeling. He didn't understand what it was, but he knew it was horrifying to undergo. Even from behind him, he could tell that the sudden appearance of this phantasm had put the Floor Guardians on edge. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Albedo whip out her bardiche.

If he were to describe this feeling, it was like someone had just waltzed over his own grave.

 **"...listen well."** the phantom spoke in a raspy tone, yet as cold as ice that only added to the oppressive atmosphere. The eyeholes of the mask had flared to life, bearing ghostly blue flames that could be seen even in the darkest abyss, like the will-o'-wisp. **"The evening bell...hath tolled thy name."**

The phantom stepped forward, revealing beautifully-crafted armor not unlike the highest-grade items from Yggdrasil beneath those robes.

 **"The feathers of death prophesy..."**

 _'What a huge sword...'_ Ainz thought with creeping dread crawling up his spine. If it were possible, he would have started to sweat from the oppressive pressure this lone figure was exerting. _'Are they a swordsman? No, this feeling... It almost feels like I'm staring right back at death!'_

After taking a few steps, the figure raised its head and slowly raised its blade. **"...sever thy head."**

 **"Outsider. You, who have transcended death...prove to me you cannot be killed."**

 _And so, the bell began to toll. Not for the individual that was once Satoru Suzuki. And not for the irregularity that was Saitou Fukushima._

 _No... The bell began to toll for the world itself, for it heralded the beginning of a grand conflict. One that would set the New World aflame, in a war of the likes of which it had never seen before._

 _Yet let us rejoice...for the banquet of blood shall soon begin._

 _And let the world be consumed by the flames of a war the likes of which never seen before._


	7. REVIVAL ONE

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Overlord or Fate/stay night. Both works belong to Murayama and Nasu respectively. This story is a work of fiction. Any relation to characters and events are purely coincidental.

* * *

It felt like I was falling. It was disorienting, and the world around me was pitch black. I couldn't tell if my body was just moving along with the flow. I felt cold.

It felt like I was being dragged down, further and further, into the depths of an ocean. I can't see anything. Not even my own hands.

I don't know what's going on. I can't remember anything. My heads all a blank. I can't even think.

[Commencing **Evaluation** ]

Think. Think. Think. Come on, think. I have to remember.

What was my name? It was...Satoru? No, that wasn't it.

Saitou? Yes, that was it. My name was Saitou Fukushima. I'm-I'm a bike courier in Tokyo, I think? No, that's right. Why is it so hard to remember? Why is my head all fuzzy?

[Subject Name: **Saitou Fukushima** / Designation: **Human** / Aptitude: 100]

I feel something crawling up my body. It feels so weird. It feels warm, but at the same time, it feels wrong. It makes my skin crawl. I try to think. What happened? Why was I falling?

The last thing I remember... That's right. I was on my work to deliver a package, and-and there was a kid in the middle of the street. He was after his ball, right? I remember jumping out and...

...wait. Did I die?

[Connection to Root: **87%** / Kaleidoscope Compatibility: **Negative** ]

That's the only conclusion I can reach. I probably died. But did the kid die too? I don't know. I can't tell. Just what's happening right now? Is this the afterlife? Limbo?

[Conclusion: **Subject is not fit for transference** ]

I felt something happen. It happened quick, but the feeling was like someone stabbing you with a needle. It magnified and spread up my body. My mind started to go hazy again. It was becoming so hard to think.

What was...?

 ** _...hey._**

Who...?

 _ **Do you want to live?**_

Live? Of course I wanted to live. I don't get what's happening. I don't know...why aren't I panicking? Just why the hell am I so calm about all of this?

 _ **I don't know. It's just how things work in this place. You're being evaluated. The World wants to determine whether or not you have worth.**_

Worth?

 _ **I don't know. But...do you want to live?**_

I just said I wanted to live, didn't I?

 _ **Okay.**_

There was another sense of warmth flowing through me. This one felt...more natural. I felt like I was lying out in the grass underneath the sun.

[Error: **Subject has experienced unidentified irregularity** ]

[Searching... Irregularity Identified: **? ? ?** ]

[Recommencing **Evaluation** ]

[Subject Name: **Saitou Fukushima** / Designation: **Grand Holder** / Aptitude: **Exceeds Limit** ]

[Connection to Root: **100%** / Kaleidoscope Compatibility: **Positive** ]

[Conclusion: **Subject is capable of transference** ]

Everything turned to white. My head started to swim. The world shifted into a mix of colors. You ever wonder what it would be like to fall through a rainbow? It was like that, but everything was coming at you so fast you couldn't tell up from down. It was disorientating. My mind was reeling. Images, far too fast to see, were flashing by. Images of men and women dressed as if going to battle.

I couldn't tell you how long I was falling through the rainbow. It could have been minutes, hours...

Then, all at once, it was wiped away. And my mind went _blank_.

[Welcome to the New World, **Grand Holder** ]

* * *

REVIVAL ONE: The Boy That Came From Another World

* * *

"...well, we can't just leave him here!"

"What do you propose we do, then?"

"I don't know, but-"

Saitou Fukushima stirred awake at long last, rich pink eyes opening and closing rapidly. The sun was too bright and he couldn't see a damned thing. As the light dimmed, on account of his eyes becoming accustomed to the bright light, he eventually found himself staring up at a ceiling made entirely of branches. Leaves covered the long, thick arms of the tree his body was slumped against, blocking out some of the sunlight pouring down on him. He could feel damp grass underneath him, the blades cold underneath the touch of his skin. As more of his senses returned to him, Saitou saw four people standing in front of him, though only two were directly before him, looking at one another while arguing.

Him awakening caught their attention and ceased their squabbling. "You're awake!" one of the two, a tall man with a warm expression and plated armor, said with a smile. "How do you feel, young man?"

"Huh?" Saitou blinked. The question was directed at him. There was a thin haze over his mind, but unlike that time where he was having a dream that may or may not have been because of drug abuse. Not that he actually did drugs, mind you. He was still confused, but he nodded. "I'm okay, I think..."

"There are better places to sleep than on the ground, you know." the other man, slightly younger looking but still quite older than the teenager on the ground. He leaned in and offered Saitou a hand. "Here, gimme your hand."

Saitou reached out and grabbed it. The older man pulled him up with surprising ease. Saitou wasn't heavy, per se, having a medium build neither too slim or fat, but he wouldn't say he was light either. He also couldn't help but notice the odd markings on his hand, resembling some sort of rune, but it quickly faded from his attention. Rather, he was focused on the four people in front of him. Aside from the two men who helped him up, there were two women in the back. One was a girl on the small side, a leather cloak wrapped around her and holding a staff while the other made his cheeks flush, her beauty otherworldly and with long hair.

Then he noticed her ears. Elongated and pointed.

 _'Is she an elf?'_ Saitou wondered curiously.

He was broken from his thoughts when the man who helped him up speak. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." Saitou nodded, albeit uncertain as he took a quick glance at his surroundings.

It was a grassy plain. As far as the eye could see, there was nothing but green and a beautiful blue sky hanging above his head. There were only a few clouds strewn about, but they looked more like streaks made by a brush on a canvas. The wind felt cool, whipping against his face and making his hair flutter. He looked down at his own body, finding nothing out of the ordinary. Aside from the weird mark on his hand, he was perfectly normal. His clothes were slightly ruined, though. There were a few tatters, looking as if they had been caught on something and the force tugging on them caused the fabric to rip.

A shame, too. He really liked this jacket.

"You look like you went through the wringer." the man in armor said, looking at the state of his clothes. "Are you sure you are alright, young man?"

Honestly speaking? He wasn't quite sure. The haze in the back of his mind was gone, but he still felt so horribly confused. He was able to remember a few things more clearly than when he was going through that weird trippy experience with the rainbow. His name was indeed Saitou Fukushima, and he was a bike courier in Tokyo. He had recently graduated from high school, and he was nineteen years old. He didn't have a girlfriend, and he was living by himself in a small apartment complex that was dirt cheap. He could remember the most vivid parts of his life, such as the time he had played a prank on his mother when he was younger or when he was bullied in middle school for having weird eyes.

But whenever he tried to think about the incident with the truck and the kid in the street, his mind always went blank.

 _'I'm pretty sure I got hit when I was trying to save the kid, but why can'T I remember things more clearly?'_ Saitout frowned heavily. _'Did I get hit? It would explain the state of my clothes, but there's a lot I don't really remember. I barely even remember what the heck that falling experience was.'_ Worse, it seemed like his mind didn't want him to remember. When he tried to remember that experience, his head would throb.

Hesitant, Saitou answered the man's question. "I think so, but my head is killing me..." he said honestly. "If you don't mind me asking, where am I?"

"You're on the outskirts of the Baharuth Empire, just a bit shy of the border." the blonde haired man told him. "And not too far away from the Katz Plains, either."

"...what?"

Baharuth Empire? Katz Plains? Seeing his confused expression, the girl in the cloak stared at Saitou shrewdly. "His clothes are practically in tatters, but I don't see any wounds." she pointed out. "Hey. What's your name?"

"Arche, don't be rude." the elf girl scolded her friend. "But, yeah. What's your name? I'm Imina. The shorty here is Arche, the priest is Roberdyck and our leader is Hekkeran."

The introductions were short and courteous, with each named individual giving their own little greetings. Arche, despite her apparent suspicion, gave him a small nod. Roberdyck bowed his head and Hekkeran a little wave. Feeling that not doing the same would be rude, he nodded back at them. "Fukushima, Saitou. Call me Saitou."

"Saitou?" Hekkeran said. "Hm, sounds foreign. Your accent is a little strange too. Are you from the South?"

And therein lay the problem. Saitou honestly had no idea. Their clothes, the weapons they were wielding and even the elf girl clued him in on his situation. Sure, it would be easy to think that they were maybe larpers, hardcore cosplaying role players, but the terms they used and the surroundings were all big hints. Saitou wasn't entirely sure if he maybe he was having a hardcore dream or maybe he was hallucinating or maybe experiencing life after death, but the facts told him one thing.

 _'Great, I've officially walked into isekai territory.'_ Saitout thought, with a little bit of wariness. _'I've seen enough anime and manga to know how all this is going to go. And I think I'll just say this to whoever thought that this was a good idea.'_

No way in hell was he going to get involved in whatever shit this New World had in store for him!

* * *

Saitou Fukushima  
Race: ? ? ?

Position: Worker

Residence: Baharuth Empire (temp.)

Class Levels:  
-Grand Holder - Level ?  
-? ? ? - Level 10

Birthday: October 23rd

Hobby: Learning about the New World

Personal Character:  
A stranger from a world radically different from the current one. A lost soul who died, yet was given the opportunity to be brought to the New World, possibly for a fresh start. Some of his memories are missing, most likely due to the transmigration into the New World, but his main priority is to find a stable income and enjoy his new life. However, due to the "irregularity" that allowed him to transfer to the New World, he has undergone a change that goes beyond the physical. One that will put him in the crosshairs of many key players in the New World.

* * *

 **WORLD GLOSSARY**

 **"Servant"**

 **The vessel crafted for the purpose of harboring a Legendary Soul - a Heroic Spirit who's feats while living had marked their place in history. These Servants are called forth for various purposes, most commonly to act as familiars or weapons meant to fight in the Holy Grail War: a competition designed by the Three Houses for the purpose of granting their wish. Servants are often separated into different categories, each serving a unique purpose outside the Holy Grail War.**

 **-Grand Servant:**  
 **The most powerful Servant of their respective class. Requirements for Grand Servant ranking are otherwise unknown, but one condition for Grand Caster is an exceedingly high "Clairvoyance" Skill. These Servants are the most powerful Heroic Spirits who reside in the Throne of Heroes, summoned by the Counter Force in the event an exceedingly powerful threat, such as the Beasts, emerges.**

 **-Top Servants:  
In the Moon Cell, these Servants are regarded as being some of the strongest Legendary Souls, second only to Grand Servants. These Servants may also be considered to be candidates for the rank of "Grand."**

* * *

 _Beginning Observation:_

 _Saitou Fukushima, the young man who has found himself in another world, faces a dilemma. With no records of his identity, nor any coin to his name, he must take up a means of finding a stable way of life. With no other alternative, he finds himself pairing with his rescuers, the Worker group "Foresight." Saitou's first official quest is to take out undead in the Katz Plains, unaware of the danger that has suddenly surfaced there._

 _The next Revival is "The New Worker who Hunts Undead"_

 _Ending Observation_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** : With this, we have officially begun the reboot of "Overlord/Grand Order."

The chapter is quite short, partially because I am on a short schedule. The next chapter, however, will be much longer and will flesh out Saitou's proper characterization. Since he no longer has the Gamer-esque emotion control on him, he's not as apathetic or stunted here, which means he can act in a more "human" manner.

Gamer-esque elements are also being significantly watered down. They will be present, but nowhere near as prevalent as they were in the original.

Tell me what you guys think about the new direction I'm taking with this story. Feedback right now is important.

Also, DO NOT SEND ME SUGGESTIONS AS TO WHICH SERVANTS SAITOU WILL SUMMON. I already have which Servants who will be summoned in mind, and it will ONLY be seven. Unless I think otherwise, only Seven Servants will be in Saitou's repitoire.

Second note, before you ask, the encounter with Ainz, as shown in the preview, will happen, but some elements of that meeting may be changed.


	8. REVIVAL TWO

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Overlord or Fate/stay night. Both works belong to Murayama and Nasu respectively. This story is a work of fiction. Any relation to characters and events are purely coincidental.

* * *

The caravan ride to Baharuth had been a short affair, though the ride was somewhat unpleasant on account of the many bumps in the road. By the time they had reached their destination, Saitou's posterior was sore. Not only that, but the confusion on his mind had yet to cease.

During the ride, he had been questioned a few amount of times, mainly on where he was from, what he remembered, what he did and what he was going to do. Foresight would have questioned him further, but the warmly man, Roberdyck, had been quite understanding and realized Saitou was in no shape or mood to be bothered. Still, Saitou answered what little he could. Obviously, he couldn't tell them that he was from another world. Instead, he told them that he wasn't exactly from Baharuth, Re-Estize (wherever that was) or even the South that they mentioned. He was also a courier and was on his way to deliver his next package when he saw a boy about to be struck and dived in to save him. After that, everything was a blank.

They seemed to buy it, but Arche still seemed suspicious. She kept a wary eye on him, but otherwise didn't make any hostile movement.

Still, Saitou had to consider himself lucky. Foresight hadn't just been understanding, but kind as well. Their leader Hekkeran had provided him a means to get himself bathed and offered to buy him some clothes.

Speaking of, Baharuth was what he had expected to see from a world that was apparently set in fantasy, but it was still unbelievable to see. It was bustling with activity and reminded him of the cities of India, based on pictures his mother had shown him on her days off from work. Of course, most of what he saw just looked to be shops, bars, brothels and other places of pleasure. There was also a strange sense of danger that he couldn't quite put his finger on, like a small misstep would lead to his downfall.

He didn't know what this feeling was, but Saitou was on guard.

"So, feeling better?"

Saitou nodded as he and Hekkeran stepped out into the streets and moving away from the bathhouse. His tattered clothes had been disposed of, and now wore a simple black shirt with short sleeves and thin slacks that offered little in the way of comfort. To be honest, they rubbed against his skin like sandpaper, but he was not about to complain. Not when it was Hekkeran who bought him all this. In terms of footwear, though, he had to settle on sandals.

Hekkeran was not rich, and the shopkeepers were apparently stingy bastards.

"Sorry to make you go through this trouble, and for a guy you met only a few hours ago." Saitou apologized sincerely.

Hekkeran laughed, waving off his concerns. "No, no! It's fine. Besides, if I just left you there, Rob would have chewed me out. Say I would have spat on the gods' faces if I ignored someone who looked like he was in trouble."

"Roberdyck-san is a priest?"

"San?"

Saitou winced, cursing his slip of the tongue. "Sorry. Where I'm from, it's an honorific. _San_ is meant to address your elders in neutral respect. On the opposite end of the spectrum is _chan_ , which are for children and girls."

"Huh. So, I guess it would be Arche-chan, Imina-san, Roberdyck-san and Hekkeran-san, then?" Saitou nodded. Of course, there were other honorifics of respect, such as _dono_ and _sama_ , but he didn't see any real need to inform Hekkeran of that. "But back to Rob, he's a priest. He's also a faith magic caster, which helps balance us out. When it comes to roles and formations, if I'm allowed to brag, Foresight is well-balanced. Rob's our tank and faith when things get dicey, and we've got Imina and Arche for long-range support. And I'm more of the front-lines guy."

 _'Sounds like something out of a video game.'_ Saitou thought.

"But enough about us, what are you going to do now, Saitou?" Hekkeran asked him suddenly, causing Saitou to stop. "Will you try and find a way back home?"

Saitou pursed his lips. It would be nice if he could find a way to go back home, but he was quite certain he had died. True, his memory of that event wasn't complete, but he was pretty sure. If he was wrong, then he was probably booted out of his world and tossed into this one at the very last second. However, it didn't explain the state of his clothes, so maybe someone had just revived his corpse? Pushing those thoughts aside, Saitou didn't see any real reason to go back home. His mother had died shortly after he graduated from high school, and he had lost all contact with his friends from high school not long after he entered college to focus on his career. There were no attachments to home.

Though he would be lying if he said it would suck if he couldn't watch anime or read manga, especially not when he had yet to finish watching _Devilman Crybaby_.

If he had no way back home, then living in this world was the alternative. Of course, that brought forth a problem. Unless there was some major cosmic coincidence going on that he wasn't aware of for the sake of convenience, Saitou Fukushima did not exist in this world. This meant that there was no record of his existence anywhere. He was a stranger who just showed up out of nowhere. And he had not a single penny to his name, save for the clothes on his back.

He could resolve this problem if he had a job of some kind, but he still needed to learn about this world's economy and work offerings. If he was able to, he would avoid becoming a Worker when it meant he would be fighting for dear life out on the battlefield. He had taken a few martial arts classes, courtesy of his mother wanting him to be able to defend himself, but he wouldn't call himself an expert. And knowing his luck, he'd likely have to fight monsters like dragons, goblins and other creatures that could kill him easily.

Eventually, Saitou sighed and ran a hand through his locks of hair. "I don't know." he said honestly. "I mean, I could try to find my way back home, but I doubt I can. It's kind of complicated. Ideally, I'd like to settle down, but I don't have any kind of documentation on me, much less money."

Hekkeran rubbed his chin. "You got a point. You can get Baharuth citizenship pretty easily, but finding a job right now isn't easy. It's almost time for the yearly war with Re-Estize." Saitou raised an eyebrow at that. Seeing his expression and aware that the young teen was unaware of certain events, he explained it for him. "Every year, Baharuth gets into skirmishes with Re-Estize. They're not full-blown wars, mind you, otherwise the empire would be in dire straits. It's kind of like a siege."

"I see..."

This brought unneeded complications. Sighing, Saitou shook his head in dismay. Hekkeran honestly pitied the poor kid. While he, like Arche, had some suspicions about Saitou, he could see that the kid was earnest and honestly a good person. Sure, he could tell there were a few lies here and there, but there was a good reason for doing so. That much, he was sure of. As it stood now, Saitou's chances of a normal life were limited due to poor timing.

There was also another reason why Hekkeran found himself seemingly caring about someone he had only just met a few hours ago. It was Saitou's _presence_. Something about his aura just seemed to draw him in. It wasn't charisma or anything like that, but something else. What, he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Eventually, Hekkeran had reached an idea. Saitou was sure to disagree with him, and the others would probably question what was going through his mind, but he _really_ wanted to help Saitou out.

"Hey, I got an idea, if you're interested." Saitou looked up at him. When Hekkeran opened his mouth, he received a rather painful stare. "Why not become a Worker?"

* * *

REVIVAL TWO: The New Worker who Hunts Undead

* * *

"You _invited_ him to join us?" Imina looked at Hekkeran as if he had just grown a second head. "No offense, Hekkeran, but what were you _thinking_?"

Arche bobbed her head in agreement. "We've barely known him for a day. What gives?"

"Now, now." Roberdyck, ever the peaceful voice of reason - bless his soul - waved his hands in an attempt to placate the two women. "Let our leader speak."

Hekkeran rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Okay, I'll admit. It was kind of rash for me to do that, but it isn't like he agreed to it. Heck, he just gave me this really awkward stare. He said he'd give me his answer in a few days when he's had a chance to settle down." He reclined in his chair and sighed. "Look, I know how odd this all seems. Saitou's obviously not telling us the whole story, but I don't think he's a bad person. If anything, I just think he's confused."

"And yet you still asked him to join us." Roberdyck pointed out. "It isn't a bad idea, but I don't believe Saitou has had any formal training. His physique does imply he's had some training, but judging by how he eyed our weapons rather cautiously, I don't think he's ever held a weapon a day in his life."

"Hey, I never said it was a _good_ idea." the leader of Foresight grumbled. "I get why you guys are upset, but come on. Let's keep an open mind about all this. Besides, it isn't like we'll know he will join us for real. In fact, I'm kind of hoping he just refuses. Sure, I gave him the offer, but that doesn't actually mean I want him risking his life just to make ends meat."

But it would be the quickest, and unfortunately the safest method as things stood. Baharuth was getting ready for the annual war, so this meant security was going to be tight. This also meant that prices for certain items would be increasing, in order to make a quick profit. Workers were given the option to join in on the annual wars, with the promise of a hefty sum of money as a reward, but considering that this was the closest someone would get to wartime, it was understandable why some of them wouldn't want to engage. Foresight was not strapped for cash, so they had no reason to participate. And even if they were, they could always choose the jobs with a good reward and a low risk involved.

Saitou, however, was a stranger who was now in a bad place. If the guards happened to detain him, he had no doubt what could happen to him. And if he got desperate to earn some money...

Yeah, he really didn't want to think about it.

Seeing things from this perspective, the others eventually understood Hekkeran's point. Imina in particular looked a bit perturbed. "I guess I can see where your coming from. Still, does anyone find Saitou a bit strange?"

"How so?" Roberdyck asked curiously. "Admittedly, he is a foreigner to these lands, coming from the South."

"Well, yeah, there's that. But I was talking about the kid in general. Something about him feels... _off_. I don't really know how to explain it, but when you look at him or think about him, there's this...feeling I get from him."

Arche's eyes widened. "So it isn't just me?"

"Saitou's presence does feel strange, I will admit." the priest confessed softly. "How to put it...? I suppose the best way to describe it is _benevolent_ , in my humble opinion. I don't sense any hostile intent, and even though his story has a few holes in it, I think him suspicious, but never question if he has hostile intentions."

"It is kind of weird. Maybe it's a skill or something?"

* * *

While Foresight had spent their evening inside a bar discussing Saitou's predicament and what to do in the event that he accepted their offer, the young man himself was lying in his bed. Imina had gotten him his own room, albeit a very cheap one. It showed, with one side of the wall being covered in stains that smelled. What it was, he was in no hurry to know. There wasn't a window, so it was stuffy. Its only real upside was that the bed was VERY comfortable, even if it was just filled with cotton and straw.

"Okay, Saitou." he muttered to himself as he stared up at the ceiling. "What do you do now?"

His mind kept racing back to Hekkeran's offer earlier today when they were at the market after he had just bought him clothes. Being a Worker was pretty much the same as being an adventurer or a hunter or something, accepting requests from people and finding items like jewels, herbs and ores. That kind of lifestyle would pay well, but Saitou knew the risks. He'd have to go out and fight monsters, and considering he had no experience, he was most certainly going to die.

Dying again was not on his list of priorities.

It would be best to try and think of something else, but what? Become a merchant? How would he know anything about that when he didn't know how the economy worked? Work on a farm and hope for the best? He didn't know the first thing about agriculture. They were feasible, but they would require a lot of work and time. But the problem always came back to money.

Saitou didn't have any money whatsoever, so how was he supposed to attempt this?

Thinking rationally, he had two options in front of him. On the one hand, he could turn to a life of crime, but it had the same risks, if not worse, than becoming a Worker. Hekkeran had said that tensions in the empire were high, so one wrong misstep would cost him dearly. Then there was the long term risks. Even if he could hack it as a thief, how long would it be before his actions would catch up with him and he got caught or made a mistake?

On the other hand, becoming a Worker was his safest, yet most risky option. It payed well, but he'd have to risk his life on a daily basis just to get paid.

In the end, it all boiled down to what Saitou had to contribute. He sighed and rolled onto his side, facing the wall his bed was up against. "I'll think about it more in the morning..." he muttered as he closed his eyes, letting his mind drift off.

In all the excitement, he had forgotten about the odd mark on his hand. It was engraved into his flesh like a brand, resembling a heart divided into three segments. Two segments made up each half of the heart, with a wing-like design stretching outward, while markings spread inward to invoke the idea that the hearts were trying to reunited. At the top of the heart was the third segment, drawn in the likeness of a crown.

As Saitou slept, the mark began to glow. A soft blue hue shined from it. Saitou had not noticed it, as his mind had already fallen deep into slumber.

* * *

[Synchronization: **47%** ]

[Stability: **61%** ]

[Requirements for ? ? ? have not been met]

[Current status: Strength - **D-** / Endurance - **D** / Mana - **C+** / Agility - **D** / Luck - **C-** ]

[Skills Available: **Analyze Structure** , **Pacify Existence** , **Detect Presence** , **? ? ?** ]

[Congratulations for a successful transmigration, **Grand Holder**. In honor of this achievement, you will be given the **SHEBA Armament**.]

[We hope you will use these gifts wisely in your quest to eliminate **Outsiders**.]

* * *

When morning came, Saitou had made his decision. It took two hours of long hard thinking, but he had reached a conclusion.

"...no offense, Hekkeran-san, but this is kind of tight around..."

"Nonsense! It looks perfect on you!"

Saitou gave the blonde older man a sharp look before he sighed, his legs shifting uncomfortably from how his nether regions were being constricted. Underwear from this world was very comfy, but the thick leather pants that now clad his lower body made it feel like it was being choked. His black shirt was replaced by a top made of thin leather, offering some protection and comfort. Over it was a vest with a pouch attached to the side and holsters along the side, meant for keeping vials and knives stored away. His sandals had been replaced by leather boots with plates of metal strapped over the front, reaching up to his calves. Metal bracers were wrapped around the back of his gloves, with sharp points directly above the knuckles.

Flexing his hands and rotating his arms, the only real complaints he had about this attire were how it rubbed his skin the wrong way and how his pants were a bit too tight.

"You know, I can't help but find it quite convenient how you just so happened to have a spare set of armor laying around your bedroom." Imina said dully, giving Hekkeran a flat look. The man didn't look the least bit perturbed. "Care to explain?"

"It was a hand-me-down from my folks. Didn't have the heart to toss it." Hekkeran shrugged. "Kind of surprised it actually fits you."

"As I said, it's tight on the you-know-where." Saitou deadpanned. "And the leather is _hardly_ comfortable."

"You get used to it." Roberdyck told him. "Still, are you sure about this, Saitou? Choosing the Worker lifestyle..."

The brunette sighed as he ran his hands through his dark locks of hair. "Believe me, Roberdyck-san, I would choose something else, but when I looked at my options, this is pretty much my only option." he said. "I just have to stay careful, not get overconfident...and try not to die a painful death." It sounded so easy out loud, but inwardly, the teen knew that he didn't have a snowball's chance in hell. In fact, he was sure the snowball would last longer. "Of course, my only problem here is that I don't know how to swing a sword worth a damn. I know self-defense and parkour, but that's about it."

"Parkour?" Imina asked curiously. "What's that?"

"It's sort of like a fitness activity. Basically, you do stunts like vaulting over railings or walls or climb up buildings." In his middle school days, Saitou had loved running around to the point where everyone in his neighborhood knew him as the kid who loved to jump over everything, from boxes and bottles to railings and so on. There was an abandoned park that proved to be an excellent training ground of sorts for him, though it was eventually bulldozed and replaced with a parking lot. "Helped build adrenaline."

Hekkeran let out an "ah" before he folded his arms. "Well, I guess your first job as a new Worker is to learn how to fight. And I have just the teacher in mind." Saitou rasied his brow. He thought the man was going to have him train with him, but what the blonde said next caught his interest. "I do believe it's time to cash in on that favor the old man owes me for that job a month back."

"Weren't you saving that favor for something really important?" Arche questioned her leader. "Like, the I-Don't-Have-Any-Options-Left kind of important?"

"Hey, this is important! ...kind of."

* * *

 _...okay, so before we continue, let me just say this. Never, in all of my life, have I ever wished bodily harm on someone as much as I did with Hekkeran at that moment._

 _I didn't really get the specifics, but the "old man" that owed Hekkeran a favor was a veteran Worker by the name of Parpatra Ogrion, or "Ojii-san" as I liked to call him. Back in the day, he used to be on par with even an orichalcum-ranked adventurers. In fact, he used to be an adventurer himself until he got into an argument with the boss of the adventurers guild._

 _Basically, to make a long story short, Hekkeran cashed in on the favor Ojii-san owed him to train me. At the time I'm writing in this journal, it's been a month since I was "reincarnated" into this world. In that time, I've become rather proficient in using a sword. I'm no master, but I can use it well enough. What I really learned from my experiences in fighting with Ojii-san and learning under him was how to avoid getting hit, learning to take blows, tell whenever my opponent was about to strike and so-on._

 _Of course, it would be more accurate to say that, for the majority of my "training" I was Ojii-san's own personal punching bag._

 _I have yet to claim vengeance on Hekkeran for this, even though the man was doing his best to help me. He honestly had no reason to invite me into his team, especially since I was little more than a stranger. Hell, I even asked him why he went out of his way to help a guy like me. He told me that he "just felt like it."_

 _I haven't gone on any official jobs yet, mainly because Foresight was teaching me the ins and outs of the Worker lifestyle. Despite getting better payment for jobs than adventurers, we didn't receive any sort of aid and had to make judgement calls on our own. How difficult a request was, what the job entailed, what sorts of dangers we were getting ourselves into, that sort of thing. There were also rules and guidelines that weren't typically followed, but were still mandatory to learn, when it came to interacting with adventurers. From what I've learned, adventurers and Workers don't typically get along. Especially if the former is from E-Rantel._

 _On another note, I've been officially registered a citizen of the Baharuth Empire. There were some difficulties, such as heavy questioning and background checks and all that. I was sure that I was gonna get the boot, but for some reason, they ultimately decided to give me my pass and registration. Oddly enough, it happened when some old fossil had been attending my evaluation. I had no idea who he was, but since he was talking to my "interrogator" I considered him to be the big factor behind my acceptance._

 _Of course, I don't really know for sure just yet._

 _Anyway, back to Foresight. I've been with them for a month now, and so far, I think I've gotten to know them somewhat better. We aren't "friends" per say, but we are getting close to being companions. Arche-chan is still wary around me, but she's still courteous and doesn't go out of her way to be mean or nasty or anything like that. She's just cautious about someone as odd as me. Imina-san has a neutral opinion about me. She does think I'm suspicious for hiding a few things, but she ultimately understands the needs for secrecy and doesn't push any further. Hekkeran-san has been quite supportive of me. I would consider him to be the "big brother" of the group._

 _Robyerdyck-san is...well, how do I put it? He's like-_

A sharp knock rapped on his door. The quill skirted off the page, dashing right over the edge. Saitou sighed and closed his journal, stuffing it in the desk in front of him before he stood up. "It's open!" he called. The knob turned and Hekkeran stepped inside. "Is it time to move out, Hekkeran-san?"

"Yep." Hekkeran nodded with a small smile. "Better steel yourself, Saitou! This will be your first official mission as a member of Foresight!"

"Aye aye, great leader Hekkeran." Saitou rolled his eyes. He was honestly dreading this day, feeling nervous about entering the field for the first time.

Two days ago, Foresight had accepted a job to go hunt undead near the Katz Plains. It was your typical job, arguably one of the easiest to undergo, which made it the perfect test run for Saitou. The pay generally depended on the client, and this time around Foresight was getting 400 gold coins. It was a very generous offer, to be sure, but it also had its own risks. It wasn't confirmed by the client, but there was supposedly a dangerous undead amid their ranks, hence the high pay. They would also be competing with another Worker group called the Black Gems. From what Imina told Saitou, they were one of the greediest groups in Baharuth to the point that they only accepted jobs that offered a generous reward.

It was dangerous, but Saitou wanted to believe in his new comrades' abilities. Roberdyck had told him that, when they faced off against the dangerous undead that was mentioned, he would sit back and watch, with his job for the fight being to study how it would progress.

He honestly didn't like it, but he was in no position to complain. Especially when he needed to start looking after himself and stop relying on Hekkeran's kindness.

Gathering his things, Saitou slipped his sword into its sheath and threw on the goggles he purchased the other day, as to prevent any dirt from getting in his eyes.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

 **WORLD GLOSSARY**

 **"Analyze Structure"**

 **A unique tier one spell that allows the user to analyze and map out any complex they are currently inside of. This spell "downloads" basic information about the complex into the user's brain, such as mapping it out. However, this spell does not provide other information, such as the location of treasures, enemies and exit points. Analyze Structure does have a more powerful version called "Analyze Structure II," which provides additional information, such as exit points.**

 **"Pacify Existence"**

 **A passive skill available only to a [Grand Holder]. This passive prevents any and all individuals from expressing any sort of ill-intent towards the user. However, this does not prevent enemies from attempting to attack the user, as while enemies may not perceive the user as a threat, they will act on other instincts.**

 **"Detect Presence"**

 **A tier two spell that presents the user with basic information about any enemies they may approach. Example: if the user encounters an enemy like an undead, Detect Presence will provide the user with stats, level and class pertaining to the undead. Higher tier versions of this spell provide additional information such as the racial abilities of the enemy.**

 **"SHEBA Armament"**

 **An item of unknown origin, bequeathed to a [Grand Holder]. The requirements to obtain the SHEBA Armament are unclear, aside from the fact that the individual must successfully transmigrate into an alternate dimension and survive the experience.**

 **"Synchronization and Stability"**

 **No info about these terms exists. This may change as observation continues.**

* * *

 _Beginning Observation:_

 _Saitou Fukushima, the young man from another world, has been welcomed into the Worker group Foresight. A month has passed since his arrival, and has learned what little he can for the treacherous path that lies ahead. He now faces his first task: the elimination of the undead that have begun to surface from the Katz Plains. Alongside the Black Gems, Foresight engages the enemy, though a new threat approaches..._

 _The next Revival is "The New Worker who Hunts Undead II"_

 _Ending Observation_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** : Slightly longer chapter, as promised. Apologies for the delay.

While the gamer aspect is still present, it has been heavily watered down to something more manageable. I won't go too much into details, but the short glimpse of what you see in the "stat sheet" in the middle of the chapter is what Saitou will be like. He is following something similar to the "fate" stat system used by Servants, but it is reworked for a human.

Also, in regards to Saitou's strength. He will not reach OP territory unless there are certain conditions that have been met. What they are, I won't say. However, the maximum strength he will reach is on the same level as Gazef Stronoff, who is stated to be the "strongest human" in the New World. He won't reach anything past that.

On another note, the Servants that Saitou will be using. I will say this again, but please do not send me suggestions. I have already chosen what Servants Saitou will be summoning, and these choices are locked in. Here they are:

Saber: Charlemagne, Archer: Gilgamesh, Lancer: Karna, Rider: Ivan, Caster: Solomon, Berserker: Hercules, Assassin: Hassan-i-Sabbah (Old Man of the Mountain)

Some of these Servants may seem overpowered, but...may I remind the fact that Saitou is up against Ainz Ooal Gown? This boy will need all the help he can get.

* * *

 **REVIEW** :

Boyzilla: Here's hoping they make it out alive (or at the very least some of them!)

AmanoRyo: I don't plan on making Saitou too bitchy. He will react to some events in a natural way, but he's otherwise FAR more emotional than he was in the original version.

Aartorias: I never really saw a fic where a character didn't encounter Ainz Ooal Gown and was more caught up in their own adventures. Or more accurately, involved in a scenario where they might encounter Ainz and accidentally make an enemy out of him. Also, in regards to placement of the chapters, it was titled "REVIVAL ONE" for a reason.

martin . mahendra2301: Not true. I've seen some fate stories that didn't use Shirou.

Guest (Goetia): Hey, if you need someone to counter Papa Ainz, who better than Grampa Decapitation?

impurewool: Sort of. And that would quite the funny omake.

Stratos263: Yeah. He's gonna need all the luck he can get.


End file.
